Random One-Shots in the Dark
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. This is being Re-posted back here from AO3! Welcome to my random collection of one-shots. My anything and everything can be dumped here. I span a wide genre from Games to Anime, to books and movies. Please come read and enjoy!
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. CH 00 Table of Contents

I am doing this to help you (the reader) be able to navigate the many stories I have in this collection by listing this Table of Contents. The formatting is: **Story Name-Anime/Manga/Game/Book/Movie/TV Show-Pairing (if any) - Tags to define the type of story.**

01 Drunk Confessions - Earl and Fairy - Various - Humor/Drinking/Drama/Fluff/Confessing

02 Personal View - Persona 5 - None - Family/Understanding/Love/Compassion/Drama

03 Lady of the Lake - Seven Deadly Sins - King/Diana - Family/Eluded Romance/Pain/Loss

04 Words & Actions - My Hero Academia - Todoroki/Momo - Friendship/Comfort/Acceptance

05 For a Day - King's Raid (MOBA) - Naila/Nyx - Eluded romantic feelings/Changing oneself

06 Impure Confectionary - King's Raid (MOBA) - Mitra/Crow - Drama/BroTp/Dark Humor

07 Sunday'S Poker Face - King's Raid (MOBA) - Demia/Pavel - Cards/Humor/Fluff/Romance

08 The Gifts we Give - King's Raid (Moba) - Leo/Luna - Friendship/Help/Comfort

09 Unexpected Surprise - King's Raid (MOBA) - Epis/Fluss/Jane - Gender Bending/Adult Humor

10 What the Fuck!? - King's Raid (MOBA) - none- Crass humor/misunderstanding/Drama/Games

11 Slip-Stream - My Hero Academia - Aizawa/Merlin(OC) - Slow Burn/Drama/Mature Content  
12 Soulless Lover - Diabolik Lovers/Black Butler - Reiji/Sebastian - Rituals/Dom-Sub/Demon/Vampire Love/ Yaoi

13 Cupid's Arrow - Inuyasha/Bleach - Sesshomaru/Tier Harribel - Slow Burn Romance/Highschool Setting/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

14 Friends over Coffee - My Hero Academia - Deku/Toga - Friendship/Coffee/AU/Humor/Fluff

15\. Reach for the Stars - Kuroko no Basket/Inuyasha - love/fluff/reminescing16. Unbelievable - Avatar the Last Airbender - Humor/Fluff/Drama/School AU/Gift Fic


	3. Ch 01 Drunk Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Earl and Fairy/Hakushaku to Yōsei, all rights belong to the creator, Mizue Tani. But I do claim the rights to this story and any ideas that come from my A.D.H.O.S mind. So please do not take or use any of them without my permission. (Though I wish I did own Raven and Ermine!)**

**Author's Note: To those who have watched the anime or read the manga, I hope that I don't botch the character's personalities too much. This is just my personal take on a what if, what if being, what would happen if Lydia actually got drunk. Never once do we actually see Lydia take more than a sip of anything alcoholic on a low level, and she had outright refused a drink of I believe either Bourbon or Sherry while on the Island with the Merrows, looking for the Sword that belonged to the Blue Knight. (is a one-shot)**

* * *

As I stood there in the study, finishing the setup of evening tea for my Lord Edgar and Miss Lydia, I had no clue that the events that would take place momentarily would change my perception of a specific person. Just as I had finished pouring Lord Edgar's scotch into a glass set on the tea tray, the familiar sound of a slightly raised female voice reached my ears. I kept my face neutral as the voice stopped outside the study doors before they were roughly shoved open.

"You, my Lord, are a jerk! I do not appreciate what you are doing. How many times must I tell you that I do not wish to continue this farce of being your fiancee? And don't tell me it is because you love me that you keep trying." Miss Lydia's soft alto voice was near screeching in her anger, as she marched over to the desk, her auburn hair catching the light of the setting sun.

Stepping back from the desk, I just watched the scene play out before me like I always did. It had become routine in the last year of Lydia serving the Earl Ashenburt, who had been my liege lord since I was ten years of age. My gaze passive in its neutrality, I watched her spin on the ball of her foot, eyes blazing as she looked up at the Earl.

She threw her hands on her hips as she continued to speak, her voice continually getting louder, "No, do not say anything, my dear Earl. You are the one who spoke another woman's name when you decided to take me to your bed. Whether you piss drunk or not, I would say you were being honest for once."

Stepping further back until I felt the wall brush up against my shoulders, I let myself shift into my normal stance. Clasping my hands loosely behind my back, I waited for them to finish themselves out like usual, so I could interject and see if they would like dinner, which the butler, Mr. Tompkins was preparing right now.

"Now now Lydia, don't say that. I am always as honest as I can be with you. And as for saying another woman's name, whose was it? Annabelle, Molly, Bianca...Please give me a hint. What letter did the name start with?" Earl Ashenburt said, his voice sounding overly melodramatic, only to earn a small lady-like snort, before Lydia turned towards the desk, her shoulders heaving, clearly in anger.

Keeping my face blank, I smothered a sigh, wondering a few things, and barely saw Miss Lydia grabbed up the crystal cup containing the scotch, downing it in one gulp. That action alone silenced the Earl, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open like a fish. If it weren't for the fact that my mind was trying to recall if I had ever seen Miss Lydia take more than a sip of champagne or wine, I would have been trying to suppress a smile at how he looked. I let my eyes stay trained on Miss Lydia, who seemed to put the glass down slowly. Only able to see her side profile, I could tell by what little that I could see, she didn't like the taste of it.

Taking a step away from the wall, I was about to go and see if she would be okay when a cold sensation swept over my body. Turning my gaze away from the Earl and Lydia, I saw a tall, lanky man with unruly black hair crawl in through the window. My eyes met his flat black eyes as he wrinkled his nose, and looked towards Lydia, who still had her hand on the empty scotch glass, face formed in a grimace.

Since I was close enough to him, I heard as he whispered under his breath, "Well, this will be a rather interesting night for all of us," causing me to pause.

"_What could he mean by that?_" I thought silently to myself.

I kept my eyes on our new visitor, knowing he would make a nuisance of himself in due time if his past visits were any clue. My skin was still crawling in reaction to what he said, as he stood up, then sat down on the sill.

"Lydia? Lydia, are you okay? You just impressively downed a whole glass of eighty-year-old malt scotch," the Earl asked, as he stepped forward, reaching out to touch her. He raised an eyebrow, his hand caressing her shoulder, as her hand came up and slapped the Earl's offending appendage.

She spun around to face him, causing her auburn hair to fly up and then slowly float down to lay against her back. After a few deep breaths, she spoke in a low voice, that was just a bit slurred, "**Do not** touch me, you perverted Earl! I.. I refuse to put up with it... And w-what was in t-that glass, I just downed R-Raven?"

I let my gaze wander from our visitor, so I could look full-on at Miss Lydia and the Earl, who once more had his jaw hanging open, as his amethyst colored eyes started to bug out of his head at her actions.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped away from my place against the wall, as I spoke in my normal monotone voice, "Like Earl Ashenburt said, Miss Lydia, it is an eighty-year-old Malted Scotch. Also, I don't recall ever seeing you take more than a sip of wine or champagne. Is there a reason you do not drink?" My calm gaze taking it all in, I caught the sound of our guest moves away from his spot on the window sill. Keeping my gaze attached to Lydia's back, I waited for her to reply.

Once more in a slightly slurred voice that was still low, she replied to me, "Really? Scotch? Hmm, it has been a few years since I have had that." Her voice trailed away as she stepped from between the Earl and me, making her way to the small couchette that was placed a few feet away, allowing me to catch a glimpse of flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes. "As to why I don't normally partake of drinking anything, my father says it isn't good for a Fairy Doctor to drink, even though I recall my mother imbibing on occasion."

She sat down, tucking her skirts and petticoats under her, keeping her back straight, her ankles crossed, and her hands folded in her lap, as her peridot green eyes, slightly glazed, looked up and met mine. Keeping my face completely blank, I met that gaze with my own. My mind was swirling chaotically, as I tried to process everything she'd just told us. As long as we had known Lydia, she had never talked about her past, let alone about her mother. A soft, nickering laugh from behind me and to my immediate left, caused me to instinctually stiffen in slight dislike of the man, or rather Kelpie as he was called, a fae from the Unseelie court. He had a rather strong attachment to Miss Lydia, stemming from their first meeting, from what I had been able to gather, of which all the details were still unknown to both the Earl and me.

Turning my head just slightly, I could see Kelpie as he made his way toward Lydia, noting that he had the glass as well as a decanter in hand. He carried awry, yet the mischievous smile on his lips, as his dark gaze, stayed focused on her.

"Well, this is a splendid surprise, Lydia dearest. Would you like another drink, since you are in a fine mood at the moment," I heard Kelpie say softly, as he sat down next to her, but a decent distance away, as if wary. As he waited for a response, I let my gaze go back to my liege, who was still just standing there, watching it all in shock. He came out of it soon enough, sputtering a bit incoherently before getting what he wanted to say, "You cretin, don't entice her with more alcohol. Her father says that it isn't right for her to drink, due to what she is, please abide by his wishes, even if I do admit to a bit of curiosity about what kind of drunk she might be." The tone, as well as the words alone, caused me to visibly grimace, as I heard a rather sharp intake of air.

Earl Ashenburt walked to sit in one of the two chairs across from the couchette, and I was not surprised when a rather angry Lydia spoke up, her voice filled with indignation, "Excuse me! Since when did you become an authority figure to me, Earl? I choose not to drink, but if you are going to be a bloody bastard about it, then Kelpie pour me another, please."

Letting out a sigh as I watched all this, I slowly moved back to my original position by the wall, clasping my hands tightly behind my back. I gave a glance to the grandfather clock, taking note that it was almost five-thirty-five. Something inside me told me it would be a rather long night, but not whether it would be entertaining. All that was left was for my older sister to discover when she showed up after her duties were completed.

Time slowly ticked by as the tension increased and decreased with the three sitting. Things were starting to mellow out once more as I slowly figured out what Miss Lydia was like when she was drunk. I generally knew that she was an honest person, but had a significant amount of tact built-in. Now that she was about five cups in on the scotch, and half a bottle of Brandy, that tact was thrown to the wind. It did make for some interesting things to be said, but no matter how it would be playing out, Miss Lydia was pissed off at my master. She attempted to stand up, failing miserably at it and earned small amounts of laughter from the other two. Sadly, in their state, it didn't register that it was only incensing her more. Even I had to, on occasion, when she looked my way, hide the smile that kept trying to play across my lips, but the sight of her jewel-like eyes, flashing with indignation at their laughter and ribald comments, only made it worse.

After some time, they hit another lull, giving me a small chance to look at the clock once more. This caused me to raise my eyebrows in mild surprise, as time has flown by, and it was now seven o'clock in the evening. Tompkins had come, announced dinner, which was eaten in the study. The dishes had been removed, while two more bottles had been brought in at the request of not my master, but Miss Lydia, one being a sherry, and the other a bottle of red wine from southern France. Turning my attention from the clock, back to the group, I watched as Miss Lydia kept trying to stay in her standing position. A bit of worry washed through me when she tried to take a step forward and almost fell face-first into the table, only to be stopped by Kelpie, making me glad, for once, that he was here.

"Oi, watch it, Lydia, I don't want you harming yourself. I would love to have my future wife in perfect condition when she finally comes to her senses and marries me," I heard Kelpie slur out, allowing me to see Miss Lydia's face go blank as she slowly stepped away from him, turning so she could see them both.

"Hey, do not say such ridiculous things about my fiance, you stupid waterlogged horse. She is going to marry me, even if she says she isn't," my master replied in a rather matter-of-fact voice, also very slurred.

That was when my sister decided to slip in through the shadows, standing right behind Miss Lydia, whose eye had begun to tic visibly, showing that she was no longer just angry, but completely pissed. Her body had gone entirely straight, her hands clasped in front of her, as the slight alcohol glazed look in her eyes fled, leaving cold, mirthless eyes that flashed dangerously. With a slight tilt of her chin, giving her a commanding air, she allowed her auburn locks to slide back over her shoulder to land down her back. It was then my sister moved into the line of sight of not only Lydia but the other two, a look of genuine worry on her face.

"I will only state this once for both of you, so you had better listen and listen very closely." I watched as Miss Lydia formed each word and its syllables with a bit of difficulty, due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

My sister stood next to Miss Lydia, her hands starting to reach out to grab her as she wobbled in place, only to have them slapped aside quickly and sharply, causing not only my sister, Ermine, to stare open-mouthed, but the two gentlemen as well. "Kelpie, we are longtime friends, and if I recall correctly, we met because I got drunk in Scotland at the age of thirteen at the Bel Tine festival. But that doesn't mean that then or even now, I have any inclination to become your wife. I would like you to stop persisting and pursuing me like I am going to be. It makes me feel as if I am some type of property to you, which I am not. So let me spell it out, I have only ever seen you as a friend, and always will see you as a friend. There shall never be any emotions of love directed at you other than friendship. **So get over yourself!**" Her words came out in a clear, cold toned voice, that shocked me, since Miss Lydia was always a jovial, sweet person, who always cared about others, especially the Fae.

Shifting my eyes from the speaker, I saw the effect it had on Kelpie, who seemed to visibly sober up as if splashed with cold water, while somehow sinking sadly into the couch. A loud snorting laugh, caused me to dart my eyes to the Earl, who looked like he had just won. "Hah, take that you arro-" he started to speak when he was cut off by Miss Lydia, who shot her right arm out in a slashing motion, tossing her off balance and forcing Ermine to grab and steady her.

Once she was righted, she turned her full gaze onto my master, making him shrink back a bit, losing some of his confident mirths. "Oh ho! You be quiet, you self-righteous, womanizing jerk. You have no room to speak at all; you are just as bad as Kelpie. You trick me into helping you and use my talents to get the sword, even if it is your rightful possession. Then, when it is all said and done, you announce to the world via newspaper, that I am going to be your personal Fairy Doctor, without my consent. That, Earl Ashenburt, is called kidnapping, you know that? Well, if you didn't, you do now! But that isn't the least of your crimes, oh no! You then keep dragging me from one dangerous situation to another, but that is after you announced that I was your fiance, which I never gave an okay to as well. Oh yes! You claimed me for yourself, which is another crime that I cannot think of the proper name for," Lydia trailed off, with a defined hiccup as she wobbled in place, her face saying she still had more to say.

The effect of her words laid the Earl low if I was to judge by the look on his face. Still watching silently from my position by the wall, I watched as he opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, only to once more be cut off, but this time before he had a chance to say anything. "Let's not forget that I was going to give you a chance, and accept your offer, but **no**, you had to go and ruin that, and any chance of getting affection from me. I helped you to your bedchambers, in your rather drunken state, where you fell on me, pinning me to the bed, speaking sweet words of love to me. I had just started to think I should allow you a chance when you called out some other woman's name. And since you seem all hell-bent to know who it was, even if I was hurt, but not too surprised by it, do you want to know whose name you called out Edgar?" Her voice had started harsh, but as Miss Lydia continued to speak, I caught on to the subtle changes in her tone, it ending softly and a bit sadly.

Her gaze still locked onto my master's, who was just looking at her now, unable to say anything, and he just nodded his head. Even though I didn't show it, I was happy to finally be hearing the name he called out that night as well, since it was technically my fault that the whole situation had happened.

I continued watching the scene as Miss Lydia let out a sigh that spoke volumes. When she didn't reply immediately, I began to think she wasn't going to tell him, but instead, she grasped my sister's hand, jerking her forward and off-balance towards the Earl, leaving not only me confused, but my sister and master as well. "You called out her name. I quote, " _I love you, and always have, Ermine! There is no lie in my words, is there, Ermine? You are a selkie now and can detect a lie when it is told._ He pined after you when you choose to let go of his hands to die for betraying him. Hell, I even saw you two have an emotional moment on the way to Merrows Island, which got me to know Raven a tiny bit better, if not fear him at the time," she said, her eyes going downcast for a brief second as she took a step back, to stand behind my sister, who was just starting to right herself. With an ease that shouldn't have been possible for her drunken state, I watched, like everyone else, as she pushed my sister into the Earl's lap. "I do not care and nor should either of you what the world thinks about you loving your servant. I would suggest you be honest with each other, and fess up, and get married. It is so obvious how you feel about each other, and I don't want to be a replacement for another woman. Whether you do or not, I will still stay on as your Fairy Doctor." she continued, her voice once more resolute with firm conviction, she lifted her gaze to mine, narrowing her eyes, causing a visible shiver to roll up my spine.

I glanced first at Kelpie, who just sat there impassively, with a look on his face that reminded me of a small puppy who had been kicked. Then I looked at my sister and the Earl, noting the look on their faces, as well as how crimson they both were, each trying to figure out what to say to the other, even if I had known about their feelings from the beginning. When I turned my gaze back to Miss Lydia, she had already started to totter rather drunkenly towards me, the look on her face intently focused.

Keeping my face blank, my eyes devoid of emotion, I watched her, as some part of me said to run away and avoid whatever she had to say. However, with my loyalties being what they were, I stood my ground, so as not to abandon my master in case he had a sudden need for me. So, when Miss Lydia finally stopped in front of me, she planted her feet shoulder-width apart, her hands on her hips as she looked up at me. Her pale green eyes catching my own darker green ones, she pursed her lips as she seemed to think about what she wanted to say.

With a quick flash in those green eyes, she lifted one hand and proceeded to jab me none too lightly in the chest. "You Raven, oh, yes, you! Mister, I am so prim and proper, the epitome of the perfect servant slash assassin. I think you need to hear what I have to say the most since you seem to be all stiff and distant all the time. And do not tell me it is because of the dark Fae that shares your body and soul. Personally, after seeing it act to defend and protect your master and I a few times, I think I know better. So, are you ready to hear my personal diagnosis of you?" she asked, her voice low, but loud enough for others to hear.

Taking a quick peek out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that we had the complete undivided attention of everyone in the room. I sighed softly, as Lydia's small bony finger kept painfully prodding me in the same spot of my sternum over and over again. "Not Miss Lydia, but as I am, as you put it, a servant, I will listen to whatever you have to say. So please continue." I answered, my voice like it always was, neutral monotone, which earned me a growl, I didn't think possible to come from her, as her peridot eyes darkened to deep grass green, and flashed angrily at me.

I did my best to keep my calm exterior, as she began to stab me harder as she spoke in that same low voice, that was slightly sweet sounding. I could physically feel my skin began to crawl at that tone, and I listened to her words with mortification slowly manifesting itself on my face.

"See, that is what I am talking about Raven. Do you have no thoughts of yourself? Are you nothing but a mindless tool for that womanizing Earl that you serve? I swear sometimes you have a metal rod shoved so far up your backside, it might never come out. How did it get there, I wonder? Did you bend over and just let the Earl shove it up to your bloody arse one day? And if so, does this mean you...prefer men to women? If so, that would make a lot of sense, as well as clear up a lot of other things about you. I mean, I have been wonder-" she was saying only to be cut off as the double doors to the study was flung open to reveal her father, Dr. Carlton, who took one look around, a frown marring his brow.

Lydia slowly turned to face him, a look of confusion on her flushed face, as he looked at her. "Oh dear gods, Lydia, are you drunk? This is why you missed your mother's death anniversary dinner with me," he spoke in a very controlled, modulated voice, though his brown eyes showed his displeasure.

Looking down, I saw Lydia tilt her head to the side as if contemplating something, as she started to walk towards her father, speaking, "I do not think I am that drunk father... And I missed dinner? Just how late is it?" Her legs wobbled dangerously underneath her. Dr. Carlton seemed to watch her in horror as she got only three feet from me and started to fall towards the ground. Quickly I rushed forward, grabbing her before she hit the ground and scooping her up into my arms like a small child.

Looking down, I saw that her eyes were shut, and her breathing was heavy but steady. "Thank goodness; she passed out. I don't care to hear what honesty she has to say about me this time," Dr. Carlton said, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, as his dark brown gaze swept the room, landing first on the Earl and Ermine, whom he nodded at, before landing on Kelpie. "As for you, you should have known not to let her drink. You know how she gets. By the look on your face, you got what you deserved for letting her drink too," he surmised, his words cold and harsh.

Giving a glance back at Kelpie, as well as my master and sister, who were still a bit shell-shocked, I would guess at what Lydia had said, or was trying to say. It was safe to say; I felt the heat suffusing my cheeks, making me glad that man had walked in when he did. I didn't feel the need to explain my preferences to her or anyone in that room. I didn't believe there was a topic of conversation out there, that could cause me any discomfort, but we all learn new things every day. Turning my gaze back toward Dr. Carlton, I now saw Nico, Miss Lydia's fairy cat sitting at his feet, a look of disgust on his face. He had, at some point, gone to get Dr. Carlton, informing him about the situation that was taking place. Making sure my gaze met his, I sent a silent message of _thank you!_ To him, earning a small nod of his head in return.

"Well, I see you all have a lot to think on; I will be taking my leave now. Raven, if you would be so kind as to accompany me and my daughter's home, I would appreciate it. I drove my carriage, and therefore cannot be in it on the way home," he asked me in a polite voice, with a glance at the Earl, who just tilted his head.

I looked at Dr. Carlton, replying, " Yes sir! It would be my privilege to accompany your daughter and your home." With that said, he turned and marched rather stiffly out the door, leaving me to follow behind with Lydia in my arms. As we exited the house, I looked down when the faint sounds of mumbling reached my ears, to see that Miss Lydia was frowning and turning in towards my chest, to be more comfortable.

Feeling a bit awkward about it, I shifted my arms to allow her more room to become comfortable as I walked. "You know, if you jostle her too much while walking, she will become motion sick. It happens a lot when she is drunk and passed out. So I suggest you don't do it, in carriage Raven," a small voice, belonging to Nico, said from beside my moving feet.

With a glance down, I walked across the marble foyer to the main entrance, nodding my head once, before attempting to pin the now squirming Miss Lydia to my chest, feeling her warm breath seep through my black coat as well as the vest and shirt underneath. As soon as the Doctor and I exited the door, the crisp early winter air stung at my cheeks. The Doctor's carriage was a simple, one-horse black chassis. I watched as he held the door open to allow me to climb in with his daughter, his gaze looking at her with worry, as he watched me get settled.

"I am sorry for anything she might have said. When she is drunk, there is no holding her back; that is why I have told her time and time again, it is bad for her, as a Fairy Doctor, to imbibe. You are a good person Raven, always looking out for her, being the friend she needed even if you stay emotionally distant. I will try to make this trip to my townhouse as quick and smooth as possible, but when we arrive, I will need your help getting her ready and into bed," he said in a soft, fatherly toned voice, as he shut the carriage door, not allowing me to say anything.

His words struck a chord deep inside me, making me think silently to myself what they might mean. When it hit me that he wanted my help in preparing and putting Miss Lydia to bed, heat suffused my cheeks, as a sense of dread washed over me. I knew the Earl would want a word for word report of what happened from the time I left with the Dr. till I got back. Having to tell him that I readied a rather drunk and unconscious Miss Lydia for bed would aggravate him nonetheless.

"Why is this happening to me tonight?" I think to myself, unaware that Nico had climbed into the carriage with me, and was sitting opposite, watching everything that was going on, from my facial features to my eyes.

With a polite cough, followed by gentle words, he said, "Don't let it worry you too much. Besides, from what I caught, you were getting the worst of Lydia's attention, that is because she worries about you the most. Lydia is rather fond of you, Raven, for all of your personality quirks, if you will. She does value your companionship and knowledge, as well as your ability to protect her."

This made me stop and look in surprise shock and awe at him before glancing down to the woman in my arms, who was curled up against me like I was a lifeline.

The trip was a short one, and thankfully a smooth one. Dr. Carlton was a competent driver on the cobbled streets of London. My mind kept tripping over what Dr. Carlton had said, as well as Nico, who was now curled up on his seat with his long bushy tail laid over his nose. So when the carriage came to a halt, it jolted me out of my thoughts, just in time for the door to be opened.

Standing up precariously, I slowly and carefully made my way to the door, and down the single step. Following Lydia's father into the house, he quickly showed me up the stairs to her room. Upon opening the door to her room, I was a bit taken aback by how sparse it was, except for the various books and a random Tome littering it.

"Here, place her on the bed, and help me get her shoes off first. Try to be as careful as possible when doing so; Lydia's feet are ticklish," he said as I set her on the bed.

Swiftly we both knelt and began to unhook the buttons before untying the shoes. Then, we moved on to gently tugging off the stockings, which weren't belted on with a garter, to my relief. Both of us only stopped once when Lydia stirred and kicked out at something in her dreams. When that was done, he held her up and had me unlace the stomach corset to take it off. Feeling a bit awkward as I did so, I loosened the strings of the corset, only to find that Miss Lydia didn't need to wear one since her waist was downright tiny, to begin with. Keeping my amazement to myself, I undid the hooks and slipped it from her body, placing it on the stand next to the bed, careful not to knock over any books, as her father laid her back down on the bed.

"Will you pull the blankets over her? I have to get a bin, just in case. Nico, come with me please; I have something to ask you," he said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

Blinking my eyes rapidly as I was left alone with Miss Lydia in her room, I swallowed rather noisily. Bending over, I carefully and with much practice ease, pulled the handmade comforter from under her. As I pulled it over her, I had to stop because she stirred, rolling on her side facing me. Once I deemed she was settled, mentally thanking the Earl for years of practice putting him to bed drunk, I laid the comforter gently around her shoulder. I turned to leave, only to be stopped when I felt a tug on my jacket. I glanced down at a small delicate hand, grasping the fabric in a death grip, and let my gaze travel up the hand to see Miss Lydia looking up at me with disoriented eyes.

"I am not done talking to you yet, Raven. I still have things I want to ask, if not say to you. Since we are alone, please listen, since it should be a bit less embarrassing for you, which I am sorry for causing you earlier," she said in a soft half-asleep voice.

Unsure of what to do, I nodded my head and turned back towards her, kneeling by the side of the bed.

It took a few minutes before she started to talk, but when she did, her voice was barely above a musical whisper, "I still want to know if you prefer men. It does pertain to what I have to say to you. If you don't care to voice it aloud, just nod yes or no, okay." A bit of shyness crept into her sleepy voice, as she spoke, causing me to blink at the rosy blush covering her cheeks, that had long ago lost the flush from the alcohol.

I couldn't deny that I was mortified by what she was asking, but at the same time curious as to how it pertains to what she had to tell me. So I negatively shook my head to let her know I didn't like guys, earning a soft, relieved sigh that made me tilt my head to the side quizzically.

"That makes me feel very relieved, Raven, even elated to some degree. I know that when I wake up after I fall asleep for real, I probably won't remember anything. However, since I still feel confident and brave enough from the liquor, I might as well tell you the truth.." she trailed off, the blush on her face darkening to a deep crimson, making her green eyes shine and offsetting her auburn hair, so it looked like a red-gold color.

I watched as she tried to sit up, without much success, before I helped her into the position, the whole time observing her. She seemed to swallow air a few times before she appeared ready to speak, "I... I don't like the Earl, Raven, but then again, I made that painfully clear tonight. Though I do have someone, I like a lot, for all of his faults, quirks, and idiosyncrasies. I suppose you don't have a clue to whom I like, do you?"

I shook my head once more in a negative fashion, my curiosity more piqued at this, as well as to why she would be telling me.

"Well, he is a rather stoic man who can be too literal and boring at times, but he has a good heart and is loyal to those he cares about. His smile, even if it is a bit of a smirk, makes him one of the most handsome men I have ever laid eyes upon. More so when he doesn't think anyone is watching him, when he does smile. He is a hard-working person, always giving his all to whatever task he has been set, or he has set," she trailed off, her eyes looking at me expectantly, to see if I had an answer now.

Already an image was forming in my mind as she described the man to me. I nodded my head before I spoke, "Would it be Mister Paul Ferman, Miss Lydia?" I saw a brief flicker of pain in her eyes as she sighed.

"No, Raven, it isn't Paul. Though he is a sweet man, he always shows his emotions. No, the man I am talking about is oblivious, but even though he is, it is a rather charming trait, since it proves that he is still naïve in an endearing way." She finished speaking, sounding sad if not frustrated now, leaving me feeling more and more confused, as if somehow I should know who she is describing.

I was about to name someone else, when she suddenly yanked on my hand, causing me to fall towards the bed. As I caught myself to regain my balance, I realized that she had moved forward and was now nose to nose with me, a rather stern look in her eyes. For some reason, that look took the breath from my lungs as I stared into them.

"I...Miss Lydia, I don't know who this person is, though I feel as if I should, but why are you telling me this, instead of the man you like?" I ask, though, for some reason, I didn't want to know who the guy was.

As I kept my forehead against hers, I got a perfect look at her face from up close for the first time, finally getting to see what My Master had seen this whole time, as a smile slowly curved Miss Lydia's lips.

"You are such a dense idiot sometimes Raven; you know that? I like you, and have since we got back from Merrow Island," she said with a hint of amusement coloring her voice before she leaned the rest of the way in.

She kissed me softly on my lips, leaving me entirely frozen to the spot. I didn't know where to start and stop thinking, as her lips pressed against mine rather awkwardly, indicating that she had little to no experience with kissing. Her eyes had fluttered shut when our lips touched, allowing me a new view of her. I felt a small smile curve my lips, as it all came crashing into place.

I had known for a while that I respected Miss Lydia, and even liked her as more than a friend, but because of my master, I didn't say or do anything about it. However, now that she had spoken her mind rather clearly, leaving everyone with a new view of her, things would no longer be the same. If the Earl did take up with my sister, and somehow I was able to gain his permission, I would pursue Lydia. Even if I didn't have a clue about how to do that, I would find a way. With that thought, I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the kiss. I tasted the sweet softness of her small mouth and full lips against mine, as the Fae in me seem to gloat happily at what was going on.

When we both broke the kiss for air, I decided I should speak my mind as well; since she had been nothing but honest with me, "Miss Lydia, in all truth, I would like to say that you're an amazing woman. I respect and like you a lot. If things change, and permission is given, would you allow me to court you?" I watched her as she gazed at me in shock, and with a simple nod of her head to indicate that she would allow it, I stood up, bending at the waist to kiss her on the forehead. "Then, with this, I bid you goodnight; I shall see you early in the morning like usual. Please sleep well," I said as I watched her slump down into her bed, allowing me to once more pull the blankets up to her chin.

With that done, I left the room and made my way down the stairs, where her father and Nico were sitting, patiently waiting for me. Quirking one eyebrow at them, I said, "You know, it isn't nice to lie to people, then eavesdrop on them. But if it is okay with the two of you, gentlemen, may I pursue a more intimate relationship with Miss Lydia?" I asked, watching as both of them looked abashedly away from me, as they nodded yes. With that done, I walked out their front door, and started on my way back to the Earl's house, for once wearing a smile on my lips, without a care in the world.

_**THE END!**_


	4. Ch 02 Personal View

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5 or its characters; that right belongs to Atlus and the developers of the game series.**

**Author's Note: Okay if you have not played Persona 5, then this can be a small spoiler for you about the Hanged Man's route. When I reached rank 8 with it. And well, this is what came to mind afterward. What with all he does for his son and stuff. But what is Kaoru's take? so this little beast came out and I typed it up, for better or worse.**

* * *

Munehisa's POV

It had not been expected, but it was still a shock to the system. The meeting with Tsuda going so wrong. Or the fact that the kid had stuck with me, telling me that he still wanted to help me out. Even after having a gun pulled on his ass and leaving a bad taste in my mouth overall. But the need to figure things out and plan accordingly had to happen. It was something that I had some control over, or at least I thought I did.

Standing there at the edge of the stairwell of the dinner, my mind was running in literal circles. Because what I was seeing was what it was and having a hard time accepting. Mentally I kept telling myself, _Munehisa Iwai, this isn't real_., over and over again. They're sitting in a booth was my son Kaoru and a girl. A beautiful one, conversing as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Which was not the vibe I got from him usually.

My son, the boy I took in all those years ago after a woman came into the main house of the mafia and demanded someone buy him before just leaving him there on a desk and walking out. Kaoru was usually a reticent, shy boy. Timid around the opposite sex, probably due to me. Since I kept my relations personnel due to various reasons, I wanted to keep him safe. On top of well, he just never showed an interest. Though I could not deny that a few feet from where I was standing with the 'kid' who was so adamant in helping, I couldn't help but watch and listen in on their conversation.

Kaoru POV

"I just...I feel... you know?" I say, letting my shoulders slump and roll forward.

"Yes, I know, Kaoru. But really, what is the one thing your father wants from you? Come, tell me again."

"He... He just wants me to pass my entrance exams and get into a good school. But recently, he hired a kid around my age to help at the shop and is spending a lot of time with him. I feel as if he is replacing me for someone better." I reply, raising my head to look up.

A soft sigh filled the silence that fell between myself and my companion. Making me look at her as she just smiled, shaking her head. Though catching the small waver at the corners. She was letting me know that something was not quite right.

"Kaoru, you are over-analyzing this situation. I mean, seriously, you have what...you know, never mind."

Pressing my lips into a thin line at what she was saying, knowing where this was going, since this was not the first time we have had this conversation. But when she stopped, I took a good look at her as she glanced away to look at the time — making me realize that we had been here for a while. And by the souring look on her face, it was time for her to be going. As she let out another melancholy sigh, something I had begun to notice she did more often of recent.

Watching as she slid out of her seat, gathering up her school bags, I too began to move as she made to leave. Only to go very still as I swung my legs out of the booth. Long, slender arms wrapping around me, hugging me to her chest. Something that I was not expecting, as she was not overly touchy-feely sharing person.

"Kaoru, I would trade my whole life up to today for just one day for what you have with your dad. My mother is a recluse and so obedient that it's sickening. Add in my uncle... well, he is a piece of work. His business is rather...hard to explain. That man, when my mom told him she was pregnant with me, demanded my _father _do a paternity test. It came back positive for me being his spawn of satan. And refuses to acknowledge me as his legitimate daughter. Hell, he pays my uncle to stay quiet about my paternal lineage. On top of me going to such a great private school."

Shock, like cold, icy water rushing through my veins at her words. Never in the seven months, I had known her, had she spoken so much, let alone about herself. She was swallowing as she continued to hug me and talk.

"To be honest, Kaoru, when you approached me back in mid-April. I immediately lumped you in with everyone else. That you just wanted something from me or to try and get information on me to blackmail me potentially. But when I stood up to leave, and you stuttered out that you wanted me to tutor you so you could pass your entrance exams. I about lost it. The look of pure sincerity on your face was just... There was no possible way to say no, even nicely. So it was a gamble, and I am glad. So, please be grateful for what you have."

The moment she had finished, she retracted her person from mine. Leaving the semi-cool air to fill the gap as I looked up at her. Knowing my face was beet red from her actions. The sad look in her eyes made me feel at a loss as I just nodded my head in acceptance of what she said.

"Yumori...I.."I started only to stop and flinch visibly when she glared at me before her hands snagged my ears and pinched them painfully.

"Sorry.. sorry. Yumi... But thank you... I will try to do my best. And...for sharing about yourself." My words were softly spoken, more than likely laced with the pain I was still reeling from her pinching my ears.

"Good. Now I have to run to catch the train before my mother starts to freak. I am late, and my uncle sends out his watchdogs to make sure I am alright."

Holding in a sigh of relief as she let go of my ears. Only to feel as if I had gone into cardiac arrest as she placed a soft kiss on my forehead. As I watch a small smile curve her lips playfully as she darted away to leave for the night.

Munehisa POV

I felt as if I was watching some kind of soap opera playing on the television right in front of me. I was hearing my son's words, feeling the pang in my heart for how he was feeling — the fiery response and care from the girl as she reprimanded him. Then she told him about her situation. It was just so out of place. Leaning back against the wall, I looked over at the kid. Who just shrugged his shoulders, playing it cool like always.

With a small shake of my head, I looked back in time to see the girl lean in and kiss Kaoru on the forehead. And from his reaction, it was very unexpected. Groaning silently to myself as I realized that my son was not a little boy, but almost a full-grown man. And I had been lax in some of the duties of a father, especially explaining certain things to him.

"Dammit, I think I need to talk about the birds and the bees to the boy," I grumbled under my breath as I watched the girl Yumori stride towards us.

I took the time to note things about her, like how she carried herself straight and tall, like a high-class lady from a good family. The delicate features of her face, like the mischievous set of her bow-shaped mouth, the dancing of warm cinnamon brown eyes. Add in the fact that I thought her hair was black, but a deep shade of red that looked black — a rare thing. Her eyes met mine only to narrow as she nodded her head to me before passing by.

"Seriously, tell him the truth."

Feeling like the floor had vanished at her whispered words, I jerked my head around to catch her vanishing at the bottom of the stairs into the night. Knowing she knew who I was and that she spoke the truth. Sighing, I looked over at the boy, who smiled and turned to walk down the stairs. His back was giving me the prompting I needed, knowing I could no longer avoid this, no matter what. That I could not keep protecting him by keeping him in the dark about my past and what was going on.

_**THE END!**_


	5. Ch 03 Lady of the Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seven Deadly Sins of its characters; that right belongs to Nakaba Suzuki. **

**Author's Note: I wrote this shortly after watching the anime and starting to read the manga when it first appeared on Netflix years ago. And I am happy with this little bit of fluff.**

* * *

King had rejoined the group only three days before having lost sight of Ban more than two weeks ago. The transition back into the team was smooth and seamless. Though he was candid with himself, it was mostly due to being back around Diane. Seeing her cute, but sweet smile, the lilt of her voice as her moods constantly shifted from one extreme to another.

It was what he called home, even if Ban was not there to stir up trouble by saying something, being lazy, or just plain annoying. But none of that seemed to matter the moment they all entered southern Britannia, and old familiar magic washed over him. Beckoning him to do as duty would dictate, leaving him feeling so lazy that Diane's laughter had even made him blush like normal.

Giving a small sigh as he contemplated how to broach the subject, King felt a hand clamp down on his left shoulder with a start he slowly looked over her shoulder to see Merlin looking at him, a question in her eyes coupled with curiosity in their depths. A small shake of his head was the only answer he gave, before turning to look towards the west where the magic was calling him.

After a few more hours of just staring out at the West, King felt hocks mama come to a jarring halt. Reminding him that he wasn't floating in the air like normal, as unfamiliar aches and pain shot up and down his legs. Hissing, he used his magic to levitate as a rambunctious Lee happy voice called out, drawing his attention downwards to see none other than King Arthur of Camelot.

Narrowing honey brown eyes at the young key as a hand shoved him from behind. They were causing him to somersault through the air for a few seconds before glaring balefully at melodious who just grinned like an idiot at him. Only to see the group's leader jumped down to greet Arthur. There wasn't a care in the world on his captain's face, felt anyone who knew Melodious knew he was an earnest person with an overly large heart for passion. Even if he was questionable and his hands roamed a bit.

Still just floating there now hugging Chastiefol to him, King led a frown curve his lips downward. He realized that he should make an appearance and give his greeting to the young King as well as asked for permission to travel freely about the land. Besides, it is rude to Arthur not to acknowledge a fellow King. Without thought, King floated down, staying just behind melodious, who was chatting away animatedly with Arthur about what they were doing in the southern Britannia. Staying detached as he watched King felt the magic wrap around him again, pressing at his senses, calling to him. It was causing him to swallow as if desperate not to be drowned.

Silences fell as he realized everyone was looking at him. Feeling a bit embarrassed King coughed and looked away. Before soft chuckle drew his attention back up to see Arthur looking bemused, yet his eyes were serious. Giving him the feeling of something had happened.

"King, I already know what is going on. Feel free to travel my lands. I just want to hear about it when you decide to rejoin us at Camelot's palace."

Linking his shock at what he just said, King nodded as he started to leave, pausing briefly as he came even with Arthur, "Thank you, I will do as you requested."

With these words, King shot off like a dart heading towards the southern area of southern Britannia. A place he was intimately familiar with from his early childhood. This place was his second home, and it had been far too long since King had come to visit. Meaning he was in trouble when he got to his destination.

King slow down after four hours of flight as Ms. started to appear, crawling along the forest floor like moss and ivy creeping. Letting him know he was close to his destination as a T started to thin and a faint shimmer of why off water, causing nostalgia to swell up inside his heart while memories of a happy childhood flooded his mind.

The small smile that curbed his lips was sad, longing for these days once more. With a shake of his head, King floated through the edge of the trees into a clearing that was breathtaking in its untainted beauty. As the sun shone down, reflecting off the clean surface of the lake, as the mist rolled across the surface in thin layers, the magic begins to fill the air.

Letting his face return to neutral he called out," I am here to answer your call."

When no response was forthcoming, he began to feel uncomfortably awkward. Swallowing as he let his feet touch the ground, King looked all around. Unable to see who would call him, leaving a dropping sensation to where his stomach was located. While instincts were starting to go into high alert.

"You're angry, I understand. The blame belongs at my feet for not coming home since accepting my place as King of the fairies, as well as everything in the last 800 years. I live with the burden of my sin of sloth. So if you feel the need to add your punishment onto my given sentence, all accept it without complaint." He spoke aloud eyes still looking around, noting that the mist had gotten considerably thicker and was now appearing as a low crawling fog.

Around him, all sound seemed to vanish, while in the corner of his eye, he saw the center of the lake bubble. Already knowing what was happening, King just stood there trying not to shift from foot to foot. Before his eyes, the bubbling water burst up, and it was throbbing water column that moved towards him, filling his vision as the magic wrapped around his body. Flooding your senses soon, his heart, which he had realized, was beating at his rib cage.

As a water column reached the shore, it slowed and stopped. Then began to shift its shape until a tall, slender haired woman with honey brown eyes like his own set in an oval-shaped face. As he met those eyes, King felt the tension in his body build at the cool, detached look the woman gave him, causing time to fill as if it was slowing down to a crawl as he waited for something, anything to happen. Swallowing nervously, King spoke up," I understand you're angry with me. It is something I deserve for the crimes I have committed."

Feeling a shoulders slump as his depression washed over him, King lowered his gaze to hide the fact tears were building in them. Guilt and shame are flooding every fiber of his being. As he continued to stand there in the heavy silence, waiting for whatever he was to receive, knowing he deserved it. The sun fill of then, cold arms and belly keep him and a hug, wasn't what he was expecting — causing his body to stiffen briefly before relaxing. The tears that had been brimming in his eyes unshed spilled over, racing down his cheeks like twins Golding trails. Lifting his arms King return the embrace to the woman, crying as he spent his tears in full.

Once again, silence filled the space after his crying died down, the woman spoke," I am not angry at you, just very disappointed. Harlequin, you and Elaine are my children. Born of two worlds, burdened with a heavy mantle, due to the choice of your father and I made because we love each other."

Lifting his head to look at his mother, King listened silently. Glad that she wasn't angry, but part of him as she was as seeing the disappointment she stated reflected in her eyes and sighing back into her chest, just wanting to fill his mother's comfort wrapping around him in a dream of his childhood.

It was broken when she spoke again," Harlequin, there will be no punishment from me. I can tell you are paying a heavy price already between being sentenced as the sin of sloth for 1000 years and beating yourself up on top of the deception you received at returning to the ferry force."

A little whimper escaped his throat at how blind she was being — her words like errors piercing his soul. Sucking a sharp breath in King stepped back, looking up at his mother Avalon, the lady of the lake. Knowing that his confusion was showing in his eyes, by the way, her lips turned upwards at the corners to form a slightly amused smile.

Unable to stop himself, King sputtered and flushed darkly before speaking, "then why didn't you summon me, mother? The call was intense, as if you were greatly angered. It felt as if you'd smother me!"

When his mother laughed, King felt his jaw go slack. Staring with the bleak disbelief at her reaction, he felt more he colored his cheeks, but not in confusion, rather a time. Not filling amused, he glared at his mother until she quieted down.

"You don't give me that look, young man. If I hadn't been so persistent and firm, can you honestly tell me you did come of your own volition." She asked.

The look on her face already told him she knew the answer as he hung his head, shaking it, _no_, leaving them in a slightly tense moment between them before King lifted his head back up to look at his mother.

"You are correct; I would not have come to see you due to my insecurities. But a summons is something I can never ignore, mother. That has been ingrained into my very being." He spoke, voice soft yet rueful.

A soft left was the quick response to his words, causing his cheeks to be stained even further red in embarrassment.

"I know my children Harlequin! That is why I trained you and Elaine that way. But my reason for summoning you is a rumor, so I've heard floating around."

Feeling a bit curious and wary at her words, King narrowed his eyes at his mother. Body tensing as his mind began to try to figure out what the rumors could be. Since it had been ten years since he then in the public eye, after being branded a traitor to the kingdom, which means that the rumors had to come in the last three months.

When nothing came to mind, he spoke up, "what are you referring to, mother?"

The soft tinkling laugh came from her before she replied, "Oh, don't you? I mean, you have never been good at hiding your emotions. So when you react to a person, it's obvious."

He was tilting his head to the side as the words sunk fully. The blood both rushed to his face and away from at the same time, leaving him dizzy as he began to sputter unintelligibly. There was absolutely no way he could deny what was spoken no more and not now. One of the words that described his mother best was tenacious.

"So they are true, Harlequin. Now tell mother all about this woman who is so captivated, my darling little boy. Because not just any old little girl can get your attention."

Something his shoulders in defeat King gave a rueful smile. He knows when to admit defeat. With a short laugh, he began to tell his mother about his fellow sin Diane.

**THE END!**


	6. Ch 04 Words & Actions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. It and all the characters belong to the amazingly talented Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Author's Note: This was a requested fic by my adoptive little brother, every amusing Dylan606. And is a broship**

* * *

_Todoroki sat there, staring up at the star-speckled night sky and enjoying the quiet after the trek to the training ground from the cliffside. Reflecting on the last few weeks, especially the end of term exam, he had just passed and assessing and re-evaluating his performance, as well as his teammates. He was satisfied and yet not. There was much he'd come to realize in his weaknesses. _

_But what had him impressed was Yaoyorzu. She had started unsure, nervous, and relying on him. He knew the girl was smart, had to be able to utilize the full capacity of her quirk, which was impressive — the ability to create any non-living material. Its applications were almost endless. Added to the fact she was trained to wield multiple weapons, she would become a force to be reckoned with. _

_Shaking his head as he recalled her returning to help him during the exam. Stating she had had a plan from the beginning. A damned good one. Though he'd already been impressed by the Kodama dolls housing flash-bang grenades. Since he'd initially thought she was making them due to a case of being nervous. _

_Leaning back, Todoroki caught movement in his peripheral vision. Slowly turning his head, he saw the person occupying a decent portion of his thoughts. That same uncertainty in her eyes, though her face showed determination. Causing Todoroki to raise his eyebrow as he met her gaze head-on. _

_"Do you have a moment, Todoroki?" Yaoyorzu asked him. _

_She was polite and formal again. Keeping himself from frowning, Todoroki nodded his head. Watching as relief washed over her face, allowing a smile to appear. _

_"Good, I just wanted to tell you, Thank you!" she stated, giving a small, proper bow at the waist. _

_A bit confused, Todoroki spoke, " Why?" _

_The way her body jerked up, shock written across the delicate plains of her face. He wondered if he had just offended her. _

_"OH! For the exam. You helped me pass," She said softly. "But also helped me in a more personal way." _

_He could understand the exam. But he didn't get how he had helped Yayorzo personally. And for the way she just sighed at him, his thoughts showed on his face. _

_"Gaining confidence in myself to make quick judgments. And not to doubt myself in a combat situation," Yaoyurzu stated in a matter of fact tone. The words were coming out a bit rushed. _

_At the smile widening on her face, he again guessed his thoughts showed on his face as he understood and was a bit surprised. So, of course, he smiled in return, tilting his head up in acknowledgment. _

_"You are welcome," Was all he said to her. _

_Noting she was much happier as she spun and left, leaving him along with his thoughts once more. Feeling a bit more satisfied with things than he had before she showed up. _

_**THE END!**_


	7. Ch 05 For A Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.**

* * *

Chewing her bottom lip as she leveled her green eyes on the witch before her. She was noting the mirth dancing in the golden-brown depths. This offer was too good to pass up. But then again, it was an offer that was too good to be true. A potion for a small price, a pittance of money, to have a whole day to be something she was not. To be confident enough to approach him, the man she adored and held a vast amount of affection for.

Finally, after a few more minutes of silent deliberation, she thrust out one arm, opening her giant claw-like hand to give over the gold. The moment she had the vial resting in her palm, she saw the smile curl the Witch Maria's lips. A sudden chill crawled down her spine as the woman vanished in a flurry of Raven feathers, leaving Naila swallowing in trepidation as she glanced down at the small iridescent glowing vail.

Shaking her head, opening her wings, Naila took the sky and Orvel Kingdom. She knew the person she wanted to see and talk to. It took but a few minutes since the wind and thermal pockets were favoring her. Helping to bolster her resolve as she spiraled downwards, keeping herself in plain view of the front gate guards. Who, when they recognized her, waved a quick hello, asking her briefly and out of regulation what her business was — giving the response like always that she was here to see friends.

The moment she stepped through the gate, Naila looked around before darting into the alleyway behind the Hero's Inn. Lifting the bottle in her hand, she looked at it. The pale pastel colors swirling in the white depths were almost soothing. So with a nod to herself, she flicked the stopper out and poured all it's contents down her throat. Swallowing it in surprise as it was sweet. Then the tingling sensation began at her toes and worked its way up her body before her vision was covered in a golden light.

Giving a small gasp once it cleared up, Naila could feel that she had changed. As she went to take a step, her body almost toppled over. Looking down, she saw that were her clawed feet were now small pale human feet with five dainty toes in slippers that were simple. Quickly her head swiveled around to glance at her back, where her wings used to be; there was nothing but waist-length Ash-blonde hair.

Slowly she lifted her claw up to touch it, to feel if it was as soft as it looked, only to see tiny, dainty hands where there had been claws. Making her crow in delight, but it came out as a softer chee sound instead. The potion had worked like Maria claimed it would, now to go and meet up with her friend. She hoped that he would like her new appearance. She hoped that he might recognize her.

It took her a bit to get to the front of the Hero's Inn, having to find her center of balance all over again, but Naila did it. She was hearing the loud, almost obnoxious laughter coming from inside. Though she was unable to pick out who was doing it, she realizes that her senses were dulled to a human's level. But still, she steeled herself and made her way carefully up the steps, pausing just briefly at the door. Her hand trembling and feeling all wet and cold, which she decided was disgusting.

The moment she opened the door and stepped in, the room went silent as all eyes locked onto her. They were making her feel embarrassed. Something she was not used to feeling. She was a harpy warrior, fierce, proud, and had pride in spades. So, why was she acting like an idiot. Was this how humans reacted to their outside stimuli, ridiculous is what it was. Putting on a smile, Naila made her way into the tavern and to the bar. Her eyes were quickly spotting who she wanted to see and talk to.

He was leaning over the bar, resting his chin in his hand as his elbow propped him up. Dark brown hair hanging slightly messily over his face, obscuring his beautiful eyes. Sidling up to the bar, Naila stood for a few seconds in awkward silence before realizing that she could sit on the stool now and not worry about breaking it or banging her legs on the bar's support wall. Again she felt a case of nerves was through her as the pink hair bartender puts a glass of water before her, making Naila raise an eyebrow before mentioning she would like something a bit stronger.

The look she got spoke volumes before the woman complied. She was earning a deep chuckle from the man next to her. Though her hearing wasn't as good as before, it still sounded like music to her ears.

"That's pretty impressive for a little lady like yourself."

Turning to look at him, blinking her spring green eyes a few times, Naila smiled and laughed. Only to look a bit shocked at how her laugh sounded. Where it once had a musical quality, it seemed like the tittering of a tiny bird who forgot how to warble.

"Not really, I am a fan of such drinks."

"Oh! Well, that is good, Miss. So, what brings you to Orvel and the Hero's Inn today?"

"Just wanted to see and talk with someone."

She tried to remain aloof and coy like she had seen the human females do. It felt wrong like she had been flung into the dirty swamp water. But she masked the feeling as she watched him stand up straight and look down at her. His eyes were boring into her as if assessing if she was telling the truth. Finally, when he shook his head, Naila watched as he flipped his cape up and sat on the stool next to her.

"Really. Then I guess that person is lucky to have such a pretty lady like you come to see and talk with them, huh."

Tilting her head to the side as she heard the bit of sarcasm and disappointment in his words. It confused her as to why he would react like this. He was always so friendly, polite. A complete gentleman to her in the past. It had taken the time to get to know her when others sighed away from her because her kind was considered monsters to a degree. Letting her eyes drop to where her hands lay in her lap, Naila frowned.

"I would hope that they would be. But you can never tell with these things. I wanted to tell them thank you for all they had done for me. Accepting me and being my friend when others would not. Maybe… see if they… felt the same… as I do…"

She didn't know why she suddenly felt ashamed and insecure, but she did. Like she had done something so wrong and was being chastised for it.

"Well, I guess you are right pretty lady. Though I am sure, they'd be pleased to hear what you have to say. I mean such a looker as you are and all."

Again she heard the disappointment in his words, though she could still tell they were honest words. Not meant to hurt. The confusion she felt from the disappointment, though, was making her chest ache, so she brought her hands up to massage at it. She was wondering why it hurt, constricting so. When she peeked up through her bangs, she saw him standing up.

"Are… you leaving?"

"Yea. I was hoping to see my friend here. One hell of a girl, I tell you. Vivacious, proud, and confident. And so damn beautiful in her natural way that it leaves me breathless at times. I, too, had something to say. But I want to tell her to her face, not a stranger, that I like her very much. Value her in a lot of ways, hoping I hadn't read the signals she put out about how she felt towards me. Guess today just isn't going to be that day."

With that, Naila watched as he walked by, his hand coming out to pat her on the shoulder. His blue and yellow mismatched eyes were looking pointedly at her before he disappeared into the crowd. He was leaving her sitting on the stool in shock. She had not mistaken his words — the meaning behind them. Nyx never spoke in riddles or with hidden meanings. He was a straightforward and blunt man, whose tongue was as sharp as the swords his magic summoned.

Once more, heat suffused her cheeks as she finally understood the reason he sounded disappointed when he spoke. He knew who she was the whole time. It was because she had changed who she was, even if for the day — letting him down. He liked her for her herself. Soon her vision was blurring as hot tears slid down her cheeks. With a quiet sniffle, Naila wiped them away, drank her drink, paid, and made her way out of the building. There would always be tomorrow. Then she could tell Nyx how she felt, the way her people did. And it would leave no doubt in his mind either.

_**THE END!**_


	8. Ch 06 Impure Confectionary

**Disclaimer: I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.**

* * *

Gold and Purple eyes met in a battle of wills, neither backing down to give the other dominance. As a soft breeze blew silver and raven locks of hair across their respective eyes, while silence hung heavy in the air of the smoky tavern room. The other patron's sitting still, barely breathing for fear of drawing the two men's attention, dangerous attention, to them.

The moment the breeze stopped, thin lips in a tan face pulled up into a smirk. It caused purple eyes to narrow in a mix of anger and challenge, before snapping wide open and glazing over and causing the grin to turn into a full-blown triumphant and cocky smile. As those golden eyes shone with amusement, their owner was standing up from where they sat at a small round table littered with cards, a half-full bottle of whiskey, and various pieces of candy.

"Well, I guess our meeting will be cut short again, Crow!" The silver-haired man said as he politely pushed his chair in.

The raven-haired man clumsily reached out, just barely grasping the edge of the black capelet that the silver-haired man wore. A low growl that was more gurgle escaping his lips around the lollipop stick.

"What... did you... do Mitra?" Crow said, his words slurred as his eyes began to droop shut.

A deep laugh boomed across the still quiet tavern room, as Mitra removed his old-time friend and now pursuers hand from his clothing. Golden eyes were wrinkling at the corners as he shook his head.

"You look tired, Crow. Stay here; take a nap. Then it should come to you," Mitra said as he patted Crow on the back.

Crow tried to stand only to find his body was becoming unresponsive as he watched his prey getaway. His eyes were growing heavier and heavier as he tried to figure out what had happened. He'd gotten wind that Mitra was in the Orvel tavern. Check. Had made his way there and confronted him. Check. Mitra had only indicated he should sit at the table and play a game of poker for old time's sake. Check. Betting was done with candy. Check.

Just as his eyes slid shut, Crow mumbled a blatant curse. He'd fallen for the bastards trick. They'd known each other since they were boys. Both had gone down the same route; only Mitra had betrayed them all. Becoming a traitor, he would seek out and put away. But he knew Crow's penchant for sweets. Which were laced with some type of sleeping drug? How could he have not figured that the Silver Wolf would do something so low?

Outside the Tavern, Mitra looked up at the blue sky. His golden eyes unfocused as he thought of happier times with the ever-persistent Naval Officer. A time when they were just boys out to have fun and see the world. His choice to turn against the royal navy had not been a light one. And he knew that even if he explained his reasons, Crow would never understand. With a sad smile now on his tanned face, Mitra walked towards the city gates, whistling an old naval tune that was rather lewd.

_**THE END!**_


	9. Ch 07 Sunday's Poker Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.**

* * *

Gold eyes met pale blue over the top of cards in a stare down that was chilling in the lightest of terms — neither person wanting to back down from the challenge. The two opponents were down to the final three cards in the simple game as everyone in the Hero's Inn watched in anticipation, wanting to know who was going to win. Each player had a blank face and eyes so dead looking that nothing was given away.

It was when a small smile curved Demia's lips as she reached across the table, plucking one of the two cards held in Pavel's hands that a collective breath was taken. All eyes were watching the duo as the tension grew thick enough, it could potentially be cut with a butter knife when she set her two cards face down on the table.

"I win, you're the Old Maid."

The unthinkable had just happened; someone had beaten the Cursed Ice Wizard at a card game. And it had to be the most unexpected person in all of Orvel to boot. The Captain of the Guard, The Iron Fortress herself, Demia. Who was not known to frequent the Hero's Inn at all, unless she had to collect her wayward soldiers? A frown present on her face each time, only made worse when said soldiers were drunk and being disruptive.

The sound of a chair scraping across the worn wooden floor as Demia stood up. She was shaking her head of short blonde-brown hair as she gave a brief, semi-curt nod to Pavel. Who was still staring at the card in his hand? A small tick at the corner of his left eye, oblivious to the woman walking away. It was evident by the way he was showing even that little minute tic that he was in shock. Which to say was not a surprise. It had to come at some point, not that anyone had ever seen Pavel brag about his constant winning streak.

The moment the door swung closed with a loud bang after Demia left, the room burst out in raucous chatter as everyone broke from the spell-like state they'd been in. All the while, not noticing that Pavel had set the card in his hand down on the table, face up and left. Leaving only the faint frost covering the chair he had been sitting in as proof, he had been there as the air in the back corner started to warm up.

Out on the street, only a block away from the guildhall Demia stopped and waited. Already she could feel the air grow colder, making the smile she had on her lips curl up higher. Turning only partially, she held out one pale, slender, long-fingered hand. Shuddering slightly when it was grasped by a similar hand but larger. A chuckle escaping her pink lips as she looked at her companion. She was taking in his tall profile.

"That was...surprising."

At the three spoken words, Demia squeezes the hand that held her own and started to walk towards her small two-bedroom, one-bathroom house that used to belong to her father and herself — silently thanking him for training her to have such a fantastic poker face. It helped keep others from knowing her secrets, like the fact Pavel and she had been seeing each other for over six months now. And since she won the game, that meant he had to cook a romantic dinner for her.

_**THE END!**_


	10. Ch 08 The Gifts we Give

**Disclaimer: I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa and their development team.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

A small nod and smile where the reply to the question.

"It means you can never come home again."

Again a small nod and smile were the only answer given.

"Fine so be it, I will send you back. But why do you want to give up your newly found freedom."

A soft, feminine giggle broke the silence. Which earned a quirked eyebrow before magic filled the room, and a loud 'poof' echoed through the air in the sizeable crystalline room, as pale blue smoke. When it cleared, only a single figure stood alone in the room.

"You were warned not to go outside at night with it. So, stop moping; it is your fault."

Large blue eyes looked up at the speaker, a frown settling on the face — a quick shake of the head, causing pink hair to shift and fall over those blue eyes.

"You knew the reason, and yet you still did it. Is there anything you want to say for yourself? If not, leave my presence."

The frown only deepened again as pink hair shifted once more into blue eyes as the head shook. With that, the small boy turned and left the room of his mentor. Who just watched with a wary and an angry gaze as the door clicked shut behind the boy. A boy he had taken in, raised, and taught everything too.

Leo sat there leaning over his desk, chin resting on the palms of his hands. His gaze directed out the library window. A look of yearning in the depth of his eyes as he watched in silence, the full moon. It was the third day, and it was finally waning. There was no regret in his choice of actions, not when it was causing pain to the poor thing.

The moment he had been given the small creature, he knew that it was not normal. Each night seeing his new 'companion' stared from its cage, out the window, and at the sky. Watching the moon much as he was doing right then, it pulled at something deep within his heart. Leo couldn't recall any of his family, having lost them before he could remember. Luck had it timed that the Royal Scribe found him. And he was thankful, but there was just something about seeing the small, defenseless creature trapped in a cage, a magical one.

With a small sigh, he pulled his quill from the ink pot, pulled out some fresh parchment, readying himself for a long night of transcribing the old text.

It was the feeling of another's presence in the library that drew him from his tedious task. Lifting his head and running an ink-stained hand across his brow to move his bangs, Leo looked around. The candle had burned down to the quick, leaving nothing but a small stub that as barely flickering. With a wide yawn, he spun on his stool only to go still. There is a beam of moonlight stood the someone though it was easily noted that they were not normal.

Unsure of what to do or even say, Leo just sat there staring back at them. As they smiled up at him, mischief shining in their red eyes. Eyes that were familiar for some reason. When they tilted their head to the side, causing a single gray-blue ear to fall over one eye, Leo was shocked. Enough that he slipped from his stool onto the cold wooden floor on his rump. The sweet-sounding laughter that filled the air had him clutching his quill to his chest.

"Luna, is that you?"

When the laughter stopped, the person or rather being before him nodded their head and stepped forward. He was in disbelief. He had figured that the rabbit he had been given to watch over was not normal. Reasonable creatures didn't require magical cages to keep them in, or special instructions to handle like that. Now he knew the truth, only cementing in his mind that he had made the right choice in freeing the little bunny.

"Leo… are you ...hurt?"

The soft voice, awkward and hesitant in the way it spoke, had him coming out of his thoughts. A smile was creeping across his lips for the first time in a while as he stared up at her.

"Yes, I am fine. But, are you that same bunny I let go?"

Receiving a single nod in reply had him throwing his head back and laughing.

"Is...this a funny thing for you, humans? I… do not... Understand."

Her words caused him to go still. Many questions were springing to his mind. Though only one made it past his lips.

"Why did you come back, Luna?"

Seeing those wide, ruby-colored eyes blink at him before the rabbit-girl walked with grace, only royalty could pull off. Leo felt his spine stiffen instinctively as he lowered his head. Unsure of why he was acting this way.

"Because you gave me the gift to return to my home… the moon. Because you cared when nobody else did, and for that, I gave up my status and came back here to be with you, my friend…"

Feeling his jaw drop open, he kept his gaze on the floor before him, until it was filled with Luna's face. The smile was nervous, as if waiting for rejection. There had been stories of people who lived on the moon. Legends telling that they had great magical powers and occasionally walked amongst the mortals below. That they could bestow gifts upon them if they chose.

He realized that he was getting such a gift, an extraordinary gift. Friendship, he reached out and pulled Luna to his chest, as he often did while she was a rabbit and hugged her. A soft sniff coming from him as his eyes began to burn. He was happy.

_**THE END!**_


	11. Ch 09 Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own King's Raid or it's characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc and their development team.**

**Author's Note: SoulessGinger this is for you sweetheart.**

* * *

The sight of long silver-gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail, revealing to his eyes a slender neck and petite body had Fluss grinning from ear to ear. This would be his next target — another notch on his belt. The woman had no clue what was about to happen.

Taking a few seconds to smooth his hair and make sure that nothing was out of place, he shot a knowing grin at his buddy Arch, who just quirked an eyebrow and waved a hand to hurry up. Fore going the rolling of his eyes, Fluss sauntered to the petite beauty at the bar, slipping into the empty stool right next to his target. Raising his and flashing two fingers to indicate what he wanted to drink as he got comfortable.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Passing through?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Where do you hail from?"

"North-East."

The single word replies made him frown a bit as he looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye. Taking in the way, a few strands of that long hair fell to cover her face, which looked pale and heart-shaped partially. With a small pert nose above pink bow-shaped lips. And he could work with difficult, hard to get women types.

"So, you enjoying Orvel Kingdom so far?"

"Yeah."

Narrowing his eyes as he lifted his glass to his lips, Fluss sipped at the heady wine. Enjoying the rich flavor as it washed over his tongue.

"I am Fluss. May I know your name?"

"Jane."

He was smirking mentally as he took another sip of his wine.

"That is a lovely name. If I am correct, it means God or Jehovah has been Gracious."

He was watching as she stiffened a bit and turned to look up at him. She was showing him a pair of crimson eyes only a few shades lighter than blood. The slight twitch at the corner of her lips had him feeling smug.

"Correct."

Again another monosyllabic reply had him fighting to keep the smile on his face and realizing that getting this chick in the sack would require a bit of work and liquor. He is deciding that this required all his charm and a straightforward approach.

"Fluss, may I buy you a drink."

Eyes going wide as he stared down at Jane, he couldn't help but be in shock. A full sentence and an offer to buy him a drink. Suddenly he felt wary.

"Of course, Jane. I do not turn down a free drink, and it would be incredibly rude."

"Good. Bartender, two smoking Bishops."

Again he was taken by surprise. That was a heady wine with a strong spice and smoky aftertaste. Delicate wine girls didn't drink unless they wanted to be plastered quick, which would work fine for him.

"That is a rather strong wine."

"Indeed."

Taking a closer look at Jane, Fluss noticed that she was wearing a semi-loose tailored suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and slacks that clung to her legs. The dark gray with crimson trim complimented her wonderfully. He was bringing out the fact that she was albino in a tasteful manner.

"So, how long are you going to be in Orvel."

"Depends."

"On what?"

The smile that flashed at him was blinding, secretive, and utterly alluring. Drawing him in, making him want to get Jane away and to his room.

"Epis. She dragged me here."

"You are here with a friend? A girlfriend by chance?"

"Yeah. Girlfriend, in loose terms."

Already Fluss was factoring in how to get both of them into his bed. This night had great potential to be an epic, fun-filled night. And he would do anything to swing it in his favor.

"What do you mean by loose? Is she like into other people, and you are cool with that?"

"No."

He paused, thinking about that before realizing that it was Jane who liked to have other people in their relationship, and Epis would be the one that was cool with Jane's preferences.

"She likes to watch."

Fluss was sure his heart stopped for a few seconds at those words.

"Well, if Epis is hot as you. Then I take it that is not a problem for you two."

Again the smile that was given to him was stunning. He could feel his ego swell at the possibilities. Even if this Epis didn't want to join in, performing for a hot chick would be awesome. It was downright motivating.

"She is stunning."

He couldn't help the grin he knew was splitting his face in half. Picking up his glass of wine, enjoying the smell of the Smoking Bishop, as he let his gaze shift to what he termed his seductive look. The slight quirk of white eyebrows above dancing crimson eyes told him that he had his prey hook, line, and sinker.

"Jane...who is this handsome fellow."

"A new friend."

"Oh, he is scrumptious, isn't he."

"Indeed."

The sight of the buxom redhead, whose skin was just as pale as his own, had Fluss feeling extremely needy at the moment. If the tightness in his pants was any indication. Spinning on his stool to look at Epis, he shot a glance back at Arch, who was smiling amusedly at him, while raising his glass in good luck.

"You must be Lady Epis, Jane just mentioned you."

"Haha... Well I will be honest, I am no lady. Jane, sweetie, is this what you want."

The fact that Epis didn't beat around the bush and was blunt let him know that the commentary would be colorful, even vivid from her as she watched.

"Yes. If Fluss wants to."

A quick nod of his head as he slipped from the stool, he soon had both Jane and Epis' arms around his waist as he settled across their shoulders. A quick nod to the bartender, who knew the routine and would put all the drinks on his tab. Fluss let the girls lead him to the stairs, suddenly feeling like he was floating on air as they climbed the stairs talking about menial things until they reached their rooms.

It was only a matter of seconds before they were inside, door locked. A wolfish grin dancing on Jane's lips, as Epis licked her own as she took a seat and motioned for them to go to bed. Fluss did so without hesitation, stripping his clothes away in his eagerness.

"I am so glad that Jane was able to find someone for tonight. I mean my boyfriend is particular about his partners. And getting to watch him work another is the best thing in the world."

Pants around his ankles, Fluss stopped and whipped his head up. Hoping he just misheard everything. Only to see that Jane was indeed a male. An effeminate male just like himself. Suddenly he didn't feel so good.

_**THE END!**_


	12. Ch 10 What the Fuck?

**Disclaimer: I do not own King's Raid or it's characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.**

* * *

They arrived on time for once. Guys night was a go, all they had to do was pick up Claus. But that was a bit of a problem from what they were hearing. Though, as Kasel, Gau, and Phillop stood there looking at each other. None of them want to knock on the door to get the last member of their group while listening to the commentary coming from inside.

"Seriously, don't go that low or you'll…. "

"Hush Frey, I know what I am doing."

"_Pfft!_ Whatever, Claus. Hey! Watch it."

"I bet you'd not complain so badly if Rephy were here for this."

They jerked back, wondering what was going on as they shot each other a curious glance — wondering what and why the two in the small apartment would need the little pink bundle of fur for.

"Of course not. Rephy's small paws and those delicate little clawed tips make him able to do what your fat calloused fingers cannot do."

Hey! I don't hear you complain about them any other time."

"Nope, _only_ because Clause-darling, when we do this particular activity. And haha… Oh.. _don't_!"

The sound of crashing and cursing soon followed, spurring them all into action. Kasel grabbing the door as Gau and Phillop pushed to get through before he had it open. It was causing the three of them to spill through the door onto the floor. Looking at the two on the table, who was staring wide-eyed back at them.

"Uh...Kasel, guys...what are you doing?"

At Frey's simple question, Kasel looked away from them only to see rectangular wooden blocks scattered across the floor and under the table they were sitting at. Feel heat suffuse his cheeks, Kasel looked back up at Frey, who looked less than pleased from the way her eyes were narrowing. In that instant, he knew hell would be paid as Gau spoke up.

"Jenga! You guys were playing Jenga this whole time? Man, I thought that you were doing somethi-"

His words cut off by a sharp jab from Phillop as he slid off the top of their pile. Already the tension in the room was heavy.

"You were listening..through our apartment door? Thinking we were…"

The few seconds it took for Frey to speak as her face went scarlet, the Kasel, Gau, and Phillop were standing upright and backing out of the apartment. It was apparent a line had been crossed, and Guy's night was canceled as they watched Claus attempt to grab Frey as she made her way towards them. That was the only hint they needed as they turned tail and flee to get away from the building and the wrath of an angry Frey and the lecture she would give them.

_**THE END!**_


	13. C 11 Slip-Stream

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or its characters; that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. Nor do I own the OC (original character) of MadSoullessQueen and was written with her approval.**

* * *

Aizawa felt the energy crackle across his skin as the sound of shocked gasp came from his students. Pausing his writing, turning his head to the side just as the area next to him seems to distort and look like the start of a black hole. His face was blank and unreadable as he shook his head. He had warned his class two weeks ago they'd have a guest speaker. One he had requested personally. Though with them, time was trivial with their _quirk_.

Once the air solidified, revealing a petite woman with long hair that seemed to float around her and shifting color as eyes that were iridescent in color sparkled with mischief. And knew the level of mischief that this particular woman could get into. While always amusing and never failing to make people laugh. Even the one on the receiving end, Aizawa, was not going to take her visit lightly.

"Hello!"

Aizawa blinked as he turned to face his class, which was nothing but wide eyes and gaping mouths. He was sure it didn't just have to do with how she appeared out of thin air, but her slightly eccentric steampunk outfit. One of his favorites if he was, to be honest. The white shirt with a vest like was a copper-colored corset that lifted her chest just enough to make it eye-catching. Along with Black pants that had a few belts over one leg and a pouch hanging from the opposite hip. On her head was one of her trademark top hats complete with goggles and a few gears that were more than just decoration.

"Good to have you join us, Merlin," He said, letting a small smile appear at the corners of his lips.

"Well, ya did invite me to speak to your kiddo's," Merlin quipped. "Can't believe you're a teacher, though. Always so stiff."

This brought a small gasp from some of the students. She was drawing his attention to them. They were currently working on creating two new super moves for their hero license. It had been a fun and stressful time for him when he had gone through this. Merlin, though, she was a very creative person. That and could drive a pure soul up the wall if she wanted with her antics. It was partly what he found endearing about the woman.

"I asked you three weeks ago, Merlin," he stated, knowing that time and she didn't mix well due to the nature of her quirks. "Now, if you will introduce yourself to my class. Class A-1"

The smile Merlin flashed him as she spun and gave a snappy, mock salute to the class. She was easing the tension that was rising in the air at an unknown person just 'popping' as she had. Aizawa watched as his students stared at his longtime friend.

"I am Merlin, Aiza's friend! Glad to meet you all," Merlin said, her voice carrying easy even though she didn't speak very loud. "He asked me to come in and help you work on creating two new moves or something like that."

Giving a soft cough, Aizawa drew his class's attention back to him. Narrowing his eyes as he looked at them.

"You will be respectful. If you are not, well, I am not held accountable for what will happen to you," Aizawa said, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a stack of the waiver he had them all sign three weeks ago when she had gotten back to him and agreed to do this.

Once he finished speaking, he looked at the class and saw small flickers of horror in their eyes. He already knows who would push buttons and get Merlin's wrath. The top two were Bakugo, Katsuki, and Mineta, Minoru. He had offered this information to Merlin, who had, in her classic manner, waved it off.

"Well, I am going to step out. Merlin, they are all yours. All I want is them in one piece when I return. Otherwise, be yourself," he stated as he walked out the door, not missing the smile that curved her lips as her odd eyes took on a glow.

Quickly making his escape, he heard Merlin speak up and ask if any of them had ever heard of her before. A small test from her. Making him fight not to laugh aloud.

Merlin was slightly amused by being invited to help a class of inspiring heroes create their new moves. She had fond memories of her time doing this. She had been in Aizawa's class along with everyone else. Though her quick mind and fertile imagination made it so much easier. But right now, instead of helping them, she figured a bit of sharing was in order. So, she had asked her question. There were a few seconds before only two of the twenty kids raised their hands — a boy with Glasses and a girl with a long, high ponytail.

Lifting a finger, she pointed to the boy, "You."

The boy stood up and pushed his glasses up his nose. He was making her want to snicker at how old he was acting.

"Merlin, Quirk user that specializes in shifting Reality. Able to make whatever you picture in your mind a reality," he said concisely.

Finger still pointing at him, she rolled her wrist to coax him to say more. It was clear he had the information. And knowledge was power in one fashion or another.

"You have classified up inability with All Might and some of the other top Hero's on an international level," he continued. "I believe I have read that you do not directly involve yourself in things unless it is serious and on a global scale. Due to the nature of your Quirk and its drawbacks. Of which I do not know about as that information is not published."

Flashing a wide toothy smile, Merlin clapped her hands and gave the boy a nod. He was right. Her quirk was not something to sneeze at. And like All might have a pretty severe drawback. This meant that she would do as Aizawa asked of her, but it would not be for more than a day or two. She didn't want to cause an actual reality shift by staying in one spot for too long.

"Good, you are well-read," she said, smiling as the boy flushed and sat down.

"There is no way that a person who looks like you do is powerful!"

She was flicking her eyes in the direction of the young man who spoke. Merlin watched as the green-haired boy behind him sat back further and looked nervous. While the female school uniforms before him leaned forward, those actions told Merlin that this was normal for the lad, and they didn't want to be in the blast zone. Shifting through ideas of how to prove it to the boy, Merlin curled her pointed finger after moving it to him — indicating for him to get up and come over to her.

The sneer on his face as he stood and sauntered over to her. Letting her see the cocky swagger he had. Not impressed as she looked him in the eye, before giving a small chuckle and dropping her hand for the first time since lifting it. When he just glared back at her, hands shoved into his pants; Merlin knew what kind of fun she wanted to have to teach him a lesson in humility.

"What's your name and quirk, kiddo?" She asked, lifting both eyebrows in expectation.

It was a few seconds before he replied, "Bakugo, Katsuki, and I make explosions."

This had Merlin mentally crowing with laughter. Her eyes were darting around the room and noting that she had the attention of everyone in the class. She was an experienced hero and quirk user. Able to handle anything. And it was made that much better that she didn't just rely on her quirk. No, in her travels, she had learned to use a sword as well as a few martial arts.

"Okay, let me make you a believer, Kat," she said, shortening his name. Figuring if he was going to be territorial and want a pissing contest, she would give it to him. "I am permitting you to use your quirk, on a small scale, on me. Right here and Right now."

The shock that flickered through his red eyes, making her think back Aizawa when she had told him to do the same thing again in their youth. A soft _Tch_ from him as he removed one hand from his pocket. She saw his eyes move about as he did quick calculations in his head before a small explosion went off just to her right. When the percussion of the small, controlled bang happened, flower petals floated to the ground. Though in return, Merlin wiggled her eyebrows at him.

The eruption of laughter from the class had the young man getting madder. And he snapped his fingers again this time the air before her congealed, and the explosion turned to glitter, which she blew a small puff of air at — sending it to coat him — causing the class to erupt in louder laughter.

"What the hell!" he screeched in a rather high pitched feminine voice.

The look of horror on his face as his hands came up and slammed over his mouth only made the rest of the class continue to laugh. Then with a wave of her hand, Merlin materialized a full-length mirror before the boy. Who looked utterly horrified at his image. He was now wearing a female school uniform, had waist-length pink hair with an orange tabby tail and matching ears that were swiveling in agitation.

"So, do you believe that I am quite capable?" she asked, smiling widely.

The mirror vanished as the boy looked at her with his red eyes flashing in anger. Though Merlin could now see respect in the boy's eyes as he had his 'proof' she was that strong. That powerful.

"Good, now go sit down. I will reverse that before I leave," Merlin said as she raised her hands and shooed him away. Then her attention turned back to the rest of the class. "Now, let's get to having some fun and being very creative. And if you are good little children, I will regale you with tales of what your teacher was like when he was in school doing what you are doing now."

Aizawa felt a small shiver run down his spine several times while he was in the teacher's office with the others that didn't have class at that moment. He knew something was up, and it was with Merlin. Glancing at the clock, he knew he would have to head back to the class as the day was almost over. He was happy that he at least got all the backlog of papers that needed to be corrected done — standing up as he looked at his fellow staff, seeing the looks of pity and understanding, if not long-suffering in the case of a few of them. Giving a small bow, he left the room without a backward glance. His feet were swiftly carrying him back to his class.

The sound of laughter that reached his ears as he neared his room had Aizawa narrowing his eyes as he paused and heard Merlin praise one of the students. Curious, he slid the door open, causing silence to fall in the tiny room that was given to them for learning. The way they all looked at him as he scanned the room. Faces were looking utterly angelic. At least until his gaze landed on Bakugo? Shooting a quick look to Merlin, who just flashed him her trademark smile, Aizawa stepped into the room and shut the door. Not once taking his eyes from Merlin's.

"You said I had to leave them mostly in _one piece_," she said in a teasing voice. "And he didn't believe someone who looked like me could be that 'powerful' as he put it."

Arching an eyebrow as he looked back to the sullen cat girl with orange ears and tail amidst pink hair. Merlin had done as he had asked. Though, he wondered if she was going to leave the poor boy that way. With a small shake of his head, he went to stand at the front of the class. Knowing Bakugo would be turned back to normal by the time the bell rang. Then again, The Jeanist had pissed Merlin off, and she had done far worse to him. And he was twitching as he saw the faint shimmer of a few pieces of glitter on the floor.

"So, was any progress made?" he asked as he shuffled some papers.

A chorus of 'yeses' resounded, making him look up at them. Their eyes were practically glinting in the fluorescent lighting of the room. They had knowing looks in the depths of their eyes as they smiled at him.

"Good, because we only have Merlin for two more days," he stated, shooting a glance at his friend who pouted slightly.

The moment the bell rang, he looked at Bakugo, who was slouching in his desk, unmoving. Tail and ears were twitching violently back and forth. Then the air around him swirled, and he returned to normal. The baleful glare he shot at Merlin held respect. Just like it did when he looked at Uraraka. The girl had proven she was not a quitter, would push herself no matter what to win — earning the boys respect and trust.

"Stand," Iida spoke.

As one of the class stood, waiting.

"Bow," Iida said.

They all bowed, and he did in return.

Looking at his students as they stood there, Aizawa dipped his head as he muttered 'dismissed' to them all. Then they were rushing out of the room to go home. Homework was as it had been the last three weeks, working on making two viable new super moves. Though he caught soft giggles and chuckles as the practically ran past him, he heard bits and pieces about how unbelievable it was about something or another.

"So, where do I get to stay while I am visiting and helping your class, Shota?" Merlin asked him, making him pause and look up at her.

He hadn't thought that far ahead, not knowing when she would even arrive. Looking at her, he made a snap decision that might cost him some sanity in the next few days while providing him a company that wouldn't bore him.

"My place," he stated as he shoved his paperwork into the briefcase and began to walk out the door. Figuring if Merlin wanted, she could easily afford a penthouse room at a prominent hotel.

A huge smile was plastered on his face as he sat back on his couch, watching Merlin as she tipped her head back and downed another can of beer. The woman knew how to drink. And she was hilarious to his alcohol-induced brain at the moment. Then again, he knew he'd be paying for it on the marrow when he had to wake up. Though his eyes were trained on his longtime friend as she swayed to the music only, she could hear. Merlin was indeed a one in a million. The type of girl that only came around once every thousand years. The kind that moved to her tune.

Aizawa was sighing as he watched her crush the can and toss it directly into the trash can. The flush on her face was cute. Hell, he had always thought she was lovely. But at times, the woman plain scared him with her temper and her ability. Having all his clothes turn into pink frilly fucking French Maid costumes with glittery sequins was not fun. And he had bought new clothes to compensate for the ones she 'altered' just to have them shift into the same damn thing while he was wearing them.

"Oi! Shota... you okay?" came Merlin's voice.

Aizawa was blinking as he came out of his thoughts only to jerk his head back and cause his neck to snap over the low back of his couch partially. Merlin had at some point come over and leaned down, so they were practically nose to nose. She was giving him an up-close and personal view of her beautifully unique eyes. The pain that flared in his neck had him sobering and hissing. Just to have tiny, dainty gloved hands grab his head and carefully move it forward. Fingers were pressing along the spine, checking for either a strain or sprained muscle.

"Yer fine," she said as she looked him in the eye. "Sorry for startling you. But you didn't answer the first time I called your name. Head case that you are got lost in thoughts again?"

Blinking his eyes, Aizawa gave a small nod of his head. Very aware, he was still inebriated, and Merlin was practically in his lap. The urge to just pull her down and kiss her as he wanted was strong. Forcing a groan up from his chest, Aizawa watched as Merlin backpedaled, giving him a blithe look that said she didn't want to be vomited on. Not that he would ever do that.

"I think it is time for bed, Merl," he said as he attempted to stand. "I will take the couch; you get my tiny ass full-sized bed. No arguments."

He flinched at the tone he just used with her. It was the same one he used when he wanted his students to no question him. And by the way, she was staring hard at him; he knew that he could be in trouble.

Merlin just stared at him, silently debating on what to do. Whether to only accept his hospitality or be slightly bratty as the alcohol in her system was telling her to. It was fun getting a rise out of Shota. He had always been so silent, solemn, withdrawn. The man had no idea what color or fashion was. Though, as she looked at him, seeing that he hid his strong-featured face behind a sad soul patch and some fuzz. And the mustache just didn't suit him. Not when she knew what he looked like when he was cleanly shaven.

"No," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The way he just sighed and closed his eyes told Merlin he didn't want to fight with her. And she didn't want to compete with him. She valued him in so many ways. He saw past a lot of shit and to who she was. Her ability to shift reality to what she wanted was insane. Her few encounters with All for One who had wanted to take her quirk from her. She'd not be there if not for Shota and his ability to null quirks in others. Hell, he was one of the few who could stop her if her quirk went berserk — a genuine thing.

"Merlin, please.." Shota started to say, but she raised a hand and prevented it.

"_No_! You said it was a full-sized bed; we can share," she stated, her voice going a bit hard as he gave her option.

The fact his face went from flushed with alcohol to a deep crimson of embarrassment would have made her laugh usually. There was just no way he was still an innocent little boy. He had girls who had openly chased him. Watched as he had dated them. Not that she was happy about it. But that she kept to herself. One of the odd things dealing with her Quirk was that she knew she could only be with one person. And that person had to balance her Quirk out.

And she had found him while attending the school with him. But that would be an awkward conversation starter. Telling someone that they were their soulmate because their Quirk balanced her own. She'd have sent him running with how introverted he had used to be. Then somewhere along the line of getting to know him, becoming friends, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt. And the liquid courage flowing through her veins wasn't helping, only making her bolder than usual.

"What!? That... That would be indecent," Shota practically shouted in a startled manner.

She snorted at him as she frowned. "No, it isn't. We are adults of legal age. Consenting. And besides, I know you. I trust you. You'll keep your hands to yourself and not do anything."

The way his shoulders slumped as something she couldn't place flickered in the depths of his eyes. It had her attention. Though right now, she just smiled at him as he gave her a look that said he didn't want to. His stubborn streak showing clearly, yet he was already moving to the small bedroom where the bed was. The soft muttering under his breath, letting her know he was grumbling to himself about it.

* * *

He was not in a good mood. Head hurting, mouth feeling like he'd slept (attempted) with dozens of cotton balls in his mouth, all coupled with the fact he had been tense with his best friend in the bed next to him curled up and cozy. Several times throughout the night, he had to remind himself it was not okay to just grab her and pull her into a warm hug, planting soft butterfly kisses along her brow, cheeks before ending in a long, languid kiss that would sear her soul. Nope, he had to behave himself, alcohol demon suggestions shoved to the side.

Now, he was staring through bleary eyes at his students who seemed to have sensed his mood and were wisely quiet, waiting as patiently as a bunch of hormonal, over-excitable teenagers could. And he didn't like the smirks on a few of their faces. It was like they somehow knew about whatever happened that night. So, he turned his gaze on the class president and gave the nod for him to start class.

"Stand!" Iida stated.

They all stood and looked at him. With another small nod, he permitted for Iida to tell them to sit.

"Be seated!" Iida stated loudly.

Once they were seated again, he waited until Merlin stepped through the door. He was having gone to talk to Nezu and wanting to catch up with the principal as she had been in his office a few times for pranks that may or may not have gotten out of hand and involved loads of Glitter.

"Today, this is your only class. Merlin will be helping you all start to produce the ideas and concepts you came up with in class yesterday. And at the end of the day, you will all be showing the fruits of your labors in endeavoring to create your new moves," he stated as he waved his hand at Merlin.

The small smirk she gave him as she stepped up to the front of the class and got them all to stand up and break into five groups of four. He found his chair and sat down and watched to see just what she had chosen to help them. While making sure she wasn't telling _tales_ that shouldn't be told to his students.

She was a bit off-put, but overall, Merlin was in a good mood. She was enjoying helping the kids develop their new moves for their Hero License test. And her conversation with Nezu had been very enlightening. She could trust the little furry principal for information. Of course, it was paid for with stuff only Merlin could easily acquire. So, letting her eyes drift to was Shota was sitting back in his chair watching the class as they worked in groups of four. Merlin made her rounds to make sure that they were not just pushing themselves but helping each other.

She was pausing as she reached the group with Katsuki, who tensed a bit at her presence, as he spoke in soft tones with Tsuyu, Iida, and Denki. The fact that the obstinate boy was helpful, giving pointed insights on what they had worked on in the class yesterday, had her pleased. Though she was sure, it helped that he didn't want to be changed into a cat-girl again. All men had their pride.

Satisfied, Merlin turned and walked back toward the front of the room. Coming to a stop by Shota's desk and seating herself on edge. Keeping her eyes on the kids as she ruminates about last night and this morning. Talk about awkward moments. Shota was just as stiff when asleep as he was awake. It was frustration. And she was giving him a chance to make the first move — not something she usually afforded people.

"You want me to stay somewhere else tonight?" she asked in a very soft whisper, never taking her eyes off the classroom.

There was silence for a few very long seconds. "No, you can crash at my place for the duration of your stay," Shota replied. "You're my friend."

Forcing her face into a smooth, blank mask to keep from visibly twitching at his words, Merlin quickly contemplated glitter bombing him in front of the kids when they came back from lunch. While it would be funny and fitting, Merlin didn't want to undermine his authority. And most definitely not with his students watching.

"Thank you, Shota," she said back, shifting where she sat, keeping her voice that same whisper. "So, how did you end up a teacher?"

"Long story short, I was hurt badly in the field. I need to rest more and more after each use of my quirks. And I didn't want to give up being a hero after all the crap I went through to get my license," Shota said, his voice sounding a bit sad to her ears. "Besides, if I gave up and you heard about it... I don't even want to imagine, Merl."

This had her letting a small smile curling her lips. Yeah, that would end badly for Aizawa if he had just given up. Pranking would be more preferable to the hell she'd rain on him. Then again, she also knew he loved being a Hero. He is helping others even if he was mostly an introverted, antisocial man. It had taken a lot for her to get him to open up to her and be friends. And one of her favorite memories, not that she would ever admit it even upon pain of death, was the first time he smiled for her without being forced.

"Yeah, that'd be a bad day for us both..., and anyone caught anywhere near us as we duked it out," she said, giving a wry chuckle. "I mean you and your scarf against me and my twin scimitars, with our quirks... that'd be something else, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, it would," Shota answered with a soft laugh of his own. "We should spar before you leave tomorrow."

His suggestion took her by surprise, and she almost fell off the edge of the desk as she turned and looked at him. Seeing he was smiling widely up at her. His long hair not in his face, showing off the small bone structure and the scar that ran under one of his eyes. Which was dancing in merriment at catching her off guard?

"Sure, if you think you can handle it, old man," she said, taking a low jab at him with what he had just revealed to her.

"Deal. And just because I am not active in the field don't mean I let my skills rust, Glitter-fairy," Shota snipped back using an old nickname from their school days. "I do have to keep up with the kids. And it isn't just my quirk that keeps them in line."

Giving a shake of her head as her teal and deep purple with pink highlighted hair shifted over her shoulder in a cascade of thick hair. It had changed to this when she had put on a high waisted indigo victorian skirt with a high slit that ran up to her left knee revealing her knee-high black leather boots. For a top, she had a soft rose-colored blouse with a brown and teal accented vest. Which more than accentuated her body with the way it showed her curves off and made the swell of her hips off. Then again, all she got was a raised eyebrow from Shota at her outfit, and the comment she was still very colorful.

"Deal, your mine tomorrow night after school is done so we can spar," she muttered to him.

He stood there, watching the displays that were being shown off by his students. Some of the moves needed worked, and in the case of a few, better names. But the progress they were making was good as they continued to practice the new moves. Tomorrow he'd have them applying them in a mock battle with randomly selected partners. Partners that could be either from their group or another group.

The look a few of the other teachers were shooting him had Aizawa preening. His class was ahead of theirs. Then again, some of his fellow staffers attended school with Merlin and knew what she is capable of on a small to medium scale. And none of them wanted to piss the woman off. So, he just crossed his arms and relaxed where he stood as Merlin would call out at times for one or multiple of the students to pause and rethink what they were doing so they didn't either harm themselves or another student.

Knowing the day was almost over, he wondered if Merlin would be up for some Chanko Nabe. It was her favorite food with some soft sweet plum Sake on the side. Though he was always impressed that she could put the sumo-sized Hot Pot into her tiny body, recalling the first time they'd gone out to eat, and she had ordered it at the small mom and pop diner he'd felt he'd have to carry his jaw home. It was enough for three or four people, and she ate every damn last bite and looked pleased with herself. Before she explained, her Quirk requires her to have a lot of energy, and the food was the best way to get it, as it was a constant Quirk, not able to be turned off.

A loud explosion rocked the ground and had Aizawa looking to where he saw Bakugo fall back to the ground and shake his arm a bit. The broad grin on his face was smug as he heard Merlin laugh as she walked over and clapped the boy on the back while others in the class were looking wide-eyed at the boy.

"So, what are you going to call this?" Merlin's voice floated back, cutting through the slight ringing in his ears.

The way Bakugo's smirk went from smug to feral as he replied, almost happily, to Merlin, "Howitzer Blast."

When Merlin turned and met his gaze, he saw soft purples and red flicker in her iridescent eyes. He knew that she was pleased with not just _their_ students but herself for helping him. It was one thing that they had initially found in common, the need or want to help others. So, giving her a smile that told her he was happy and pleased, Aizawa looked at the other students and clapped his hands to get them all back on track.

Merlin smiled widely at where Shota had taken her for dinner. This little hole in the wall diner was one of her favorites and served her favorite food to boot. When he turned to look at her, Merlin clapped him on the back lightly. Then without waiting for him to say anything marched right on in. It had been three years since she was last here. Of course, Shota didn't know that. Her recent trip to Japan had been less than pleasant. And she hadn't taken any time to stop in and say hi.

Upon entering, she saw the old couple who ran its eyes light up in recognition as her order was called out. This had Merlin laughing as she made her way back to the corner where 'their' table was at. Tucked away in the dim-lit interior away from all windows and gave a good view of the whole restaurant. An excellent position for both offense and defense as Shota had pointed out to her at one time. Sitting down in the chair just off to the side of the corner, knowing that Shota would want that spot, Merlin just watched as he looked bemused.

"How do they always remember your order?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Giving a small shake of her head, Merling relaxed into the chair just as a deep thrumming beat played over the speakers. Her eyes went wide as she watched Shota turn a rather interesting shade of red. The song's lyrics were rather blunt about the topic of the song. And feeling the need to tease her friend, Merlin sang the male's part of the lyrics to _Candy Shop_ loud and clear. She was enjoying watching him both squirm and look exasperated. Something she was sure only he could do.

"Merlin!" Shota said, his voice rising slightly in his embarrassment.

Shaking her head as she pointed at him, making him frown at her before he muttered the female half of the lyrics before the song ended. Glad that he played along with her. She could tell from how his dark eyes were dancing from under his shaggy bangs he was having fun.

"Thanks for singing with me," she said, playfully batting her eyes at him.

The way he waved her off with a flick of his fingers had Merlin laughing good-naturedly and enjoying watching him relax and loosen up.

"You know Merlin, and I think you have a knack for teaching kids. Especially troublesome ones like Bakugo," Shota told her bluntly. "If your quirk allowed it, I would vouch for you to be a teacher at the Academy. Might even appreciate getting to see you regularly."

The laughter died on her lips as she looked at her friend. Heat flaring across her face in the form of a small blush as she looked at him tried to gauge if he was just pulling her leg. Then again, Shota Aizawa was not one to joke around often. The man was only too serious. Her subconscious registered that this could be the perfect time to spill the beans if she was careful.

"You serious?" she asked him.

The slow nod of his head to confirm what she was asking. It had Merlin placing her hands on the table, fingers interlaced as she looked at him.

"Shota, I'd love that, actually," she said, taking a deep breath.

As she was about to continue, their orders came and were set before them. And she didn't miss the way the owner and his wife gave the two of them a 'knowing' look. Rolling her eyes, Merlin picked up her chopsticks and began to tuck into the delicious Chanko Nabe. Luxuriating in the taste of the thick pork broth, shrimp, bamboo, bean sprouts, and the hand made ramen noodles and watching as Shota snapped his chopsticks and looked at her expectantly.

Taking her time to finish the bowl, Merlin tried several ways out in her head to speak her mind like she always did. She was feeling a might bit frustrated that she still got this way around him. Hell, before she even knew that he would be her one destined partner to help balance out the nature and power of her quirk, Merlin had always liked him. Crushed on him, one could say. The only damn guy to see her as a girl and treat her as such. At least when he felt the need to.

The moment the last bit was finished and her sake drained from the cup Merlin looked at Shota, who had finished a while ago. His dark eyes were watching her, still looking expectantly. And she knew she'd not be getting out of this by how his jaw had that stubborn set to it.

"I meant what I said, I would love to be a teacher on a more permanent basis," She started her clever mind taking her through it word for word.

Shota looked at her for a few seconds before speaking and drawing out one word, "and?"

"It boils down to my quirk, Shota," She stated flatly, before muttering under her breath. "There is a way around it."

Merlin's eyes went wide when she saw Shota lean in — clearly having heard what she muttered under her breath. The intensity of his gaze had her narrowing her eyes on him.

"Really? Then why haven't you..." Shota started to say as she lifted a gloved hand and stopped him.

"Because it comes with a price that not just I have to pay, Shota," She said, sighing. "I can stay in one place more permanently only if I find the one person in all of Earth that can balance out my quirks defect of warping the reality around me if I stay in one place for more than three days."

The way he blinked his dark eyes as he sat back and thoughtfully stared at her. Seeing something in the depths of his eyes. An understanding and realization before he shut himself down.

"You know who it is, don't you?" he asked her.

Slowly nodding her head, Merlin kept her eyes locked on his. She was feeling the tension in the air mounting. Her nerves were alight as she lifted a hand and pushed a few strands of her hair from her face.

"Then why?" he asked.

"Because I just can't seem to tell them. I mean seriously, you know me better than anyone else. Hell, I think you know me better than I know myself," Merlin snapped half-heartedly at him.

There was a long pause of silence as she watched him pick up his beer and drink the rest of it. Figuring it was not a bad idea, Merlin picked up the spare bottle of Sake that had been given while she had been eating. Placing it to her lips, tilting her head back, she let the sweet plum flavor wash over her tongue and enjoyed the slight burn of it as it ran down her throat.

"Then why don't you just show them," he stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I mean, you use your words and actions to make your points all the time."

She blinked as she gave a small cough at being taken by surprise by his words. He was right. She had always been a woman of action, her words helping when she wanted to hammer something home.

"And if it will help, you can tell me who it is," he offered. "If you can. Or are willing. And we don't have to talk about it here either."

This had her smiling as she stood suddenly and looked at him. She was feeling the warmth spreading through her body from the alcohol. Reaching into a hidden pocket, she pulled out the yen to pay for both their meals and placed it on the table. Using her other hand, she beckoned him to follow her and earning a mildly amused look before he stood and followed her from the small diner. She was saying a polite goodbye as they exited the building.

The moment they were out of the building, Merlin grabbed his arm and shifted the reality around them. Knowing he'd be less than pleased to travel this way so suddenly with a full stomach and alcohol. But she didn't care. He was right, and he was going to find she was taking his offer to talk about it. So, when she found the correct point, she phased them into his small living room and let him go — waiting for him to find his equilibrium and glare at her for not telling him what she planned.

"Merl, you know I don't like it when you suddenly move us like that!" he growled at her.

Smiling at the sight, he made had Shota stepping back from her. And she followed him step for step until he was backed against his couch and sitting. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she looked down at him.

"I am taking you up on the offer. And going to try and make this as simple as possible," Merlin said in a low voice, that was a partial purr.

His stomach was rolling still as he looked up into Merlin's eyes. His body was shivering from the purr like quality in her voice. He had just spoken his mind. He was honest with her like she was with everyone. A bit hurt that she had a way to stay in a place more permanently, and it involved her being with someone who could balance her quirks powers out. Of course, he could have taken it out of context so severely. And in hopes, she hadn't taken it as he had taken it he had offered to have her at least talk about if she could live with him.

So, as he waited, watching her face for the telltale signs as she just stared down at him, keeping him pinned for a few seconds more before she shifted and sat next to him.

"Shota, I have known for a long time who this person was. But I didn't want to take their freedom from them. I know I am difficult at times to get along with," she stated simply. "And to make it worse, I have no clue how they feel about me. I mean, I know they don't hate me, or even dislike me... except for when I pull out the glitter."

He shifted enough, so he was looking at her as she stared up at the ceiling of his tiny apartment. It caused his heart to ache to hear her confirm what he had initially assumed. Knowing for all her bluster at times, Merlin was one of the kindest people anyone could meet. Her heart was large and often worn on her sleeve for the world to see. Well, if you knew her.

"So, you are saying that you want that person to accept you and be your... partner of their own will?" he asked her.

The slow nod of her head as Merlin turned to face him. A sad smile on her face.

"And there is only one person in this whole world who could balance you out?" he continued.

Again getting a single, solitary nod of her head at his question. It was helpful. Progress was always good.

"Have you ever actually told them, or even showed them that you liked them as more than a friend?" he asked.

The deadpanned look she gave him as her eyes asked if he was a flipping moron.

"Yes, dun be an idiot! I have multiple times. Shota, this person, they are one of the few individuals that make me feel like a normal person. A woman even," she hissed.

This was a shocking revelation and narrowed down the likely group of people. Though he knew that Merlin traveled a lot, he also knew she didn't just let anyone in.

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his hands in defense. "Then, I guess you should in your classic manner, just show them how you feel and explain later. I mean, the worst thing you can do is what? Make them a bit more paranoid than you already do?"

His words had been meant to be teasing. But he watched as Merlin processed his words. He was noting the slight tightening at the corners of her eyes in displeasure at his teasing. His body was tensing as she shifted to face him. He was wondering what she was going to do. Only to relax a bit when her hand came up and touched his cheek — stroking it softly as she smiled.

"You know, I think I will. Just hope it goes well," Merlin said, her smile softening and taking on a quality he wasn't familiar with coming from her. "No time like the present."

He had only a second to register what she was talking about. But her leaning in and kissing him was not what he had thought. His mind blanked for a few seconds at the feel of her soft full lips pressed against his own, making it seem as if time had slowed down. The warmth of her body as she pressed it against him. How her other hand slipped around his neck as her lips parted in silent invitation. Then it was like time sped up, and his mind registered what she had said and her actions.

Lifting his arms, he wrapped them around her waist and held her, parting his lips and letting his tongue slip out and trace her lips, drawing a small sigh from her. Taking that as a cue, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, sliding it along hers as he explored the warm wet cavern of her mouth. Enjoying as she did the same to his own. Tasting that sweet, smooth sake, she favored.

After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as they sifted through the whole color spectrum. She was looking like a beautiful opal that sparkled in the light like a multihued rainbow. Something he had always found fascinating even before she had decided he needed a friend and she would do. Merlin had been beautiful as a teenage girl, now as a woman whose face was flushed, eyes hazy, and lips were swollen from their first kiss, she was fucking stunning. A goddess.

"Shota?" she said in a soft, breathy whisper.

Blinking as he smiled, he moved his arms sliding them slowly down her waist over her hips, cupping the back of her thighs. He wanted her. Had always wanted her. But he knew that others had always vied for her attention. He never felt like he had a chance. He was giving her thighs a bit of a squeeze as he leaned in and pressed his forehead against her.

"I have no complaints," he stated. "To be honest, I have wanted something more with you since we were in school. But you being a social butterfly, having so many that wanted you or your attention. Then after graduation, you left with barely a goodbye. I just held onto my secret dream and lived my life. A few relationships here and there but nothing that lasted long as I gave myself to my work."

He observed her eyes, noting how darker blues and greens swirled in them before they lightened. Her eyes, if one took the time to watch and learn, were like a mood stone. Would tell you how she felt or possibly what she is thinking.

"I didn't know how to tell you. That you were it for me, I mean that is a hell of a bomb to drop, don't you think?" she said as a wry smile curled the corners of her lips upwards. "Besides, I figured you didn't like me like that. And deserved a chance to find your happiness instead of being young and tied to a nutter like me."

He laughed at that. Already knowing Merlin was no shy virgin, Aizawa gripped her thighs and lifted her and shifted her, so she was lying on the couch under him. The way her eyes went wide as she stared up at him. He smirked down at her. Leaning down, he pressed his cheek against hers as he wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Merlin, I think I can be rather content being tied to you. At least you'd have a bit more of a moral compass to guide you," he said, enjoying how her small soft body felt pressed against his own. As if it was right, perfect. "Besides, I don't think you're a nutter, just a bit of a fun-loving woman who knows what she wants. Now, less talk."

The soft laugh he got from her before she was gasping as he captured her earlobe in his mouth and bit it lightly had him releasing her thighs and dragging them up to her waist where he tugged at her shirt — feeling her own hands come and start jerking at his shirt. Making him glad he hadn't worn a jacket.

Giving a small tug to her lobe, releasing it, he began to plant small, light butterfly kisses along her jaw until he was able to capture her lips. He was taking delight in each small sound that came from her. The feel of her gloved hands on his bare skin after she freed his shirt from his pants while he did the same. Sliding his hands under her shirt, between their bodies, to cup her soft and pert breasts and teasing her nipple through the lacy fabric causing her to arch her back and mewl into the kiss, pressing her breast more firmly into his hand, filling it nicely with just a little bit of spillage.

He was humming as he felt his body heat, pants growing almost painfully tight as Merlin rocked her hips against his. Aizawa was glad that she was wearing a skirt. Moving his other hand down, he grasped her skirt where it had pooled around her hip. He pushed it out of his way before letting his hand brush against hot, silky soft skin — liking how she jumped just a little bit as he too felt something akin to an electric current run through his body at the skin to skin contact.

This time it was she who broke the kiss as she looked at him. Eyes half-open as he felt that odd sensation of reality being manipulated. Then he jerked back as he thought the exposed skin of his stomach being pressed against hers. Taking a quick superstitious look, he felt the heat rush to his face and ears. What he could see was nothing but perfect, flawless, pale skin. Her breast had dusky pink nipples standing straight as if begging for attention.

"Merlin, gods... woman..." he whispered as he felt her hands leave his back, just to thread through his hair and tug it.

"Shota, less talking, remember," she said, giving a devilish smile before she pulled his head downwards.

If you wish to read this steamy scene Please go to my AO3 (Link is in my profile for the account) as this breaks T.o.S. of FFN

He was thoroughly enjoying how vocal she was being. Her bodies responses to his touch as he tormented her. The way her sheath fluttered and clamped down on his fingers as he kept hitting her G-spot. The way her hands were now grasping the waistline of his pants as she writhed under him as he brought her in a matter of seconds to her second climax. His name being repeated over and over as he continued to milk her orgasm, making it last longer.

Pulling his head up again, he leaned forward, pressed his cheek to hers, speaking in a whisper to tease her further. "What merlin? Is there something you want?"

It was a dangerous game to play with her. She was passionate and fiery beyond belief. But now, with her aroused. The proof in the way she was crying out, his fingers pumping into her, making a lewd wet sound with her love juices.

"Yes. You. In. Me. Now!" Merlin growled back at him.

Smiling, Aizawa shifted just enough so that he could look her in the eyes. Enjoying the swirling kaleidoscope of colors.

"I'd rather not have our first time on my cou-" he said only to feel the world shift around him as her quirk activated.

When the world settled around him, Aizawa found himself in his room, on his back with Merlin straddling him. Her tiny hands were working deftly. In less than a minute, she had his belt undone, the button and zipper released and was grasping him in her hand. Letting his head drop back onto his pillow as she stroked him firmly, groaning his pleasure. His eyes watching her as she smiled and looked dangerous at the same time. When she raised herself on her knees, using her hand to positioning him before slowly lowering herself until her essence glistening curls brushed the tip of his cock enticingly.

"There will be no going back if we do this, Shota. You will be the only person I will ever be with after this," She stated voice.

He knew what she was saying. He knew what it meant. Merlin never did anything without a purpose. Aizawa looked at her hard for a few seconds before lifting his hands and grab her hips, curling his fingers into the soft satiny skin and then pulling her down as he thrust up until their hips were flush. Aizawa was burying himself deep into her hot, tight channel growling at her as her eyes shot open wide in a mix of please, pain, and understanding of his decision. And if it took this to make her aware of what he felt, then so fucking be it.

If you wish to read this please go to my AO3 (link is in my profile for the account) as this breaks the T.o.S. of FFN.

He felt his balls draw up, an electric tingle at the base of his spine just as Merlin cried out her release. Her sex was milking him as he fell over his edge with a muttered curse as he spilled into her. Barely registering the air becoming thicker as she brought her body to rest on top of his chest. His hands being pressed further into the soft, yet firm, mounds of her breast. Then the world seemed to blur before they were surrounded by an odd multi-hued tunnel that had blurred images flying by on the circular walls.

He was blinking as he caught familiar images of those of his students and fellow heroes. As well as images of the past as they flickered past. He tensed just a little bit as he saw other images. Confused, yet not like he was in danger, Aizawa tilted his head down to see Merlin looking up at him with a broad smile on her face. Eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Welcome to my world, the Slip Stream," she whispered to him.

He took a few minutes to process what she was saying as it dawned on him what it meant. If he didn't miss his guess, these images he was seeing were happening in the here and now. While others were in the past, so that meant if he looked, he would see potential future events and how they played out. It was daunting to know that Merlin's quirk was so damn powerful, and she downplayed it. Also, it explained why she was always running on her own time and loved to play pranks and lighten up the mood. She bore a heavyweight on her shoulders.

"How? Why?" he asked the two most impertinent and straightforward questions his sex fogged mind could come up with.

"How, because we are now joined. You are the one person in all the world, if not the universe, who could balance out this crazy power of mine, Shota," She stated simplistically. "And why? Because I love you. You've always been able to _disable_ my quirk to a large degree. Keep me grounded. Don't think for a second that I haven't wanted to show you how I see the world all the time."

He nodded his head as he caught an image zipping by over their heads. It was them with a small teal-colored hair child wrapped in pastel green and yellow blanket. Both were smiling at the tiny bundle in their heads. In another, he saw his class graduating from the Academy. Then a massive explosion caught his attention, forcing his head to turn to follow it. There was no mistaking that large mushroom-like cloud that went off.

"You... see this all the time?" he asked, wiggling his hands out from between their pressed bodies just to wrap them around her body.

He wanted nothing more than to protect her from all the possibilities and realities. Feeling her sigh as she shifted in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips. She was drawing his attention back to her, as she wiggled her hips with him semi-flaccid and still inside her. She was causing his body to heat up again.

"Yeah. I am used to it by now. Still, drives me bat shit loco, but now I get to share it with you?" Merlin replied.

He didn't miss the fact that she made her statement a question. Giving a small soft smile as he lifted his head and gave her a return kiss, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He waited a few seconds before moving them and letting his tongue slip out to lick at her bottom one before nibbling on it and eliciting a wanton moan from her as she reciprocated. This was a topic they could talk about later. Right now, he wanted to be with her. More so here, where no one would find them.

* * *

As he walked into his class, Merlin right behind him, Aizawa noted that every one of his students was sitting at their desk, silent and watching with smiles on their faces. He was looking for all intent and purpose little angels. But he didn't care as he kept trying not to smile. Last night was the best of his life. And he felt so much better now that the air between him and his best friend and now fiance, having asked her to marry him after they woke this morning.

Then again, as his mind darted back to their morning shower and seeing himself in his bathroom mirror. He had to make sure that he was not shirtless around anyone. It would figure that Merlin would mark him. Just he hadn't figured it would be a prismatic rainbow butterfly in the small of his back. Then again, only Merlin would be the one to get him to wear a tramp stamp. He wasn't fond of Tattoos, to begin with. But this one was placed by her quirk. And she was not without her mark. In the small of her back was his mark. An infinity mark did in black, red, and white.

He knew what those two things symbolized. Butterflies were harbingers of Change — something Merlin embodied. And infinity was forever — infinite change, and to change infinitely.

Coming to a halt before his class, Aizawa gave a small nod to Iida to do the opening routine for class. His mind was going through various things. Most importantly, telling Merlin's and his mutual friends and staff members that they were an item and planning to get married within the next year, especially if he could make that one scene a reality by the end of next year.

_**THE END!**_


	14. Ch 12 Soulless Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or its characters, that right belongs to Yana Toboso; nor do I own Diabolik Lovers or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet. Also noted I do not own the song I am using. **

**Author's Note: This is a gift fictlet for Madsoullessqueen who inspired (enabled me hardcore) to write this little bit of Yaoi! Yes! You have read that right, YAOI! I am writing that, so this is also your only warning. Sorry, not sorry! **

* * *

**Song: Slut**

**Artist: Velvet Acid Christ**

**Album: Fun With Knives**

**Released: 1999**

**Genre: Goth/industrial**

* * *

_well it may sound absurd_

He had felt the pull the moment the summons had happened. Having just returned to Hell, he had not expected to be called so quickly. And it struck him odd at the amount of power behind the summons. It meant that someone had done their damned research, so it would not be an easily acquisitioned soul this time. Narrowing wine-red eyes, Sebastian Michaelis allowed the summons to pull him from one plane to another. Though he was intrigued at the fact at the power being used was almost as dark as his own.

With a smile firmly in place when he arrived, he had to blink his eyes a few times. The room was dim, definitely someone's laboratory. Though it was a rather comfy looking one, he kept tidy as he couldn't spot a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. Then his attention was drawn by a soft hiss where his carmine colored eyes met bright red eyes that reminded him instantly of freshly spilled blood as they regarded him with academic curiosity.

"Hmmm, Raven Demon, if I don't miss my guess. The smell of feathers, darkness, blood... and cleaning agents?" the person spoke in a deep voice.

Arching a thin black brow at the words, Sebastian waited until he was directly spoken too. Though as he glanced down at the summoning circle, he noted how precise the runes were written in the old tongue of hell. And that it was written in such a specific manner that he had to do a double-take. The circle prevented him from lying, being able to use any of his senses to find anything out about his new potential contractee, and that he could be sent back if he was found lacking.

Being a smart Male and a Demonic Prince, Sebastian was seriously curious and amused now. Even if he was a bit insulted at the fact that this person would find him lacking to be sent back with no penalty to them. Intelligence was something he valued, amongst many other things.

"You name and be quick," the voice broke through his musing.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at the person who summoned him again. This time he saw those red eyes glow how their upper lip peeled back to show fangs. It had him stiffening as the circle flared with magical power, compelling him to speak and tell the truth of all things.

"Sebastian Michaelis, sir," he said, placing his left arm across his waist and giving a small polite bow for the sake of it.

"Hmm, I have read a few things in the various text over the years," the male spoke to him as he flashed a smile. "Though I wasn't expecting to summon you, not with this particular spell."

At the statement, Sebastian tilted his head to the side a bit. A quirk he'd have to fix since he picked it up from his last contractee. And that had been a very delicious soul. Even with all the corruption, he had done, Ciel Phantomhive's soul had remained utterly pure and innocent.

"Of course, fate would be thus that I would summon a male demon to fill that role in my life," the male said as Sebastian watched him look him from head to toe and back again.

Getting the feeling whoever this person was that they were treating him like he was livestock of some sort. Not liking it, he shifted his body to follow them as they walked around the outside of the summoning circle. At least until they lifted a hand and traced a rune into the air causing his body to lock up and still. Angering him greatly, though he knew better than to try and fight the rules set via that damnable circle. Every young fledgling demon did it at one point or another, finding out first hand how bad it hurt to boot.

"Yes, you are a prime specimen and fairly easy on the eyes," The male spoke again once he stopped in front of Sebastian again. "I think I will keep you and enter into a contract with you, Raven Demon, one of the nine Princes and Princesses of Hell, Sebastian Michaelis."

Before he could speak, the male stepped through the circle, which was not done until both parties agreed to the terms of the contract. But what assaulted his nose as he looked down the short three inches into those red eyes that were dancing with a smugness that had Sebastian wanting to slap the male, who was most definitely a vampire.

"You are not stupid, nor am I," The vampire male spoke to him, looking up at him through purple bangs. "And I want you. The terms of the contract are as follows; you will serve me until I see fit. When I feel satisfied, I will give you a choice, and you will be released from this contract."

There was no benefit for him. Vampires were Soulless like Demons though they were between the living and dead. Human and Demon. He wanted to recoil and tell him no and leave but found he was quite unable to. Narrowing his eyes as he turned away from the smiling male, he looked at the runes again and noting several more pieces of information that would have made the whole thing more clear. This was not a normal summoning; it was an old rite for a Demon to find something or someone of a particular nature to meet the required needs.

When he turned to look back at the Vampire Male, who had lifted his hands, a needle in one. A Cheshire grin on his lips that said he had won. There was nothing he could do to break this summoning or the contract. Hell, it was how he had ended up with a few of his extended family thanks to his siblings invoking this right. Giving a nod of his head, though he was frowning down at this lesser male, Sebastian lifted his own hands and removed one pristine white glove to show his black nails. And in short order, his finger was pricked and in the male's mouth, while he had the males in his mouth — blood sealing this contract.

"My name is Reiji Sakamaki," the male stated after releasing his finger, pink tongue licking his bottom lip, while the light and magic vanished. "Now come, you will full fill your part of the contract starting now. I do like a good cup of expertly brewed tea."

_ smash out my honor on your floor _

_ fill up your bathtub with my moods _

He looked down at the hole in the floor, face showing he was very displeased at the sight of it. Though he was not displeased how it got there, nope, it had his blood pumping like crazy through his veins, though his heart didn't beat. And he hoped a lesson was learned as a loud groan came from the person that was now in the dark and dirt of the crawl space. He didn't tolerate an invasion of his personal space. And as the eldest of his father's children, he demanded some respect in that regard. Hence he ran the damn house with an Iron Fist.

He was lifting his gaze from the hole to look at his servant, slave, and tool and arching an eyebrow at the demon who gave a small tilt of his head. A silent conversation was taking place between them. Before another groan drew their attention back to the hole as one of his younger brothers, Laito, popped his head out of it. The heated green gaze boring into his red one, Reiji just sniffed and turned walking away.

"Once the trash has been removed, you know what to do, Michaelis," he stated.

"Yes, Master," Sebastian replied.

He was smiling as he heard the cruel undertone in it. Knowing the demon after four months in servitude, he was still pissed at being caught in that particular spell — an ancient rite. Though, if Reiji had to say he was surprised to find who it had summoned for him, he was just as pleased to. A powerful being at his beck and call. To take and do what he wanted when he wanted. And it being Sunday meant that he'd get something he wanted later.

His mind shifted to the routine they had developed. Both were liking the mediocum of having OCD to an extreme. Being clean, doing things via a routine that made things efficient. Hell, Sebastian was a plethora of knowledge when it came to his experiments and had no qualms about being a test subject. More so since he had moved on from Human subjects to other vampires and demons now.

Pausing at his lab table, Reiji began to pick up various vials, reading the tags, and putting down the ones he didn't need. Oh, tonight would be immensely fun for him. He'd been perfecting a new drug to try out, a rather potent one. And he wanted to see if the effects would do what he wanted. As well as the potential side effects.

**000**

A sigh of bliss hissed from between his clenched teeth. This was not a side effect he had been expecting. But damn it, he was going to reap the benefits, knowing he'd pay a small bitter price for it later. Smiling as he hisses again relishing in the fact that thanks to the potion he'd been concocting Sebastian needed to touch skin to skin. And each touch was painful but euphoric.

Like every Sunday, Reiji had gone to take a nice hot bubble bath. Soak his week away before beginning a new and still having to attend his senior year at the stupid high school their father had set up so they could 'blend' into society better. Now it was more interesting because he'd found out that Sebastian had to be with him due to the contract. So, it had been rearranged that he'd be acting as teacher's aide in a few classes that Reiji still 'had' to attend though he had tested out of most of them. Facade aside, it did make the day more titillating. Especially when he had a lady caller, and she was made nervous by Michaelis, glaring at her from the shadows, hidden from everyone but his' site.

He was snapping his eyes open to look at his servant, who was sitting shirtless and running expert fingers up and down his calf, hitting all the knots, taking his time to work them out before moving on. The way his red eyes were practically glowing as his flushed face and labored breath resounded in the bathroom. It was almost erotic. That and the fact that Sebastian had to have skin touching skin was a nice bonus as that had been the one thing that the demon had refused him, even if it meant pain.

And Reiji was not a fool, and he loved to look at the pale skin of his summoned pet. It was perfect, not a blemish. Plus, he had muscle hidden under the flesh that was firm, toned. It now tantalized him and heated the blood in his veins. But one thing Reiji wouldn't do would take advantage of Sebastian, who was a prince of hell, while under the effects of this potion. Which was bordering on a lust potion? Meaning it was successful and would fetch a pretty penny.

Toes curling as pain raced up his leg drawing him from his thoughts, Reiji sat up and snapped his arm out. Hand threading through feather soft ebony locks and fisting it. Eyes narrowing as he met a matching glare. It was apparent that his servant was very aware of things and starting to gain control of his faculties. He was giving a time frame for powerful demons on this potion. Thirty minutes for top tier demons, so that would estimate to at least three hours on the lesser and weaker demons pending.

"Michaelis words, not actions. I do not like pain," He hissed just to receive a cold glare in return before a small nod was given.

Leaning back in the tub, Reiji let his fingers loosen their hold on the hair. But he kept the hand there, enjoying how soft it was as they stroked it. Mood ruined Reiji let Sebastian continue with the rest of the leg, having already done the other. For soon he'd have to get out of the bathtub and ready himself for bed.

_ well it may sound a little frightening _

_ I want to swallow all of your skin _

It had been a full year since he was summoned. And while it wasn't the longest contract he'd been held in, he could say it was one of the most demanding, antagonistic ones Sebastian had had to date though he could say that Reiji Sakamaki was a unique and complex vampire male. Especially after finding out who his father was. That had been a great day that had also been somewhat embarrassing for himself. Having that man who claimed to be the Demon King looks down on him, and speaks to him like an ordinary servant.

It had been later that he had seen his 'master' lose his composure. Something he knew he valued and maintained no matter what. But to watch as he went still before the shit hit the fan. The eloquence in which insults were hurled. Any more venom and intent behind them, and they'd be actual curses with the power rolling off Reiji. Whose eyes had taken on the quality of genuine Blood Rubies? The destruction in the wake of his _fit_ was impressive.

Though it had been quelled by the eldest of Karlheinz children. Whose soft, robins egg blue eyes had shifted to a red that had even Sebastian was going still. Frightening wasn't the correct word as Shuu became a living beast that attacked his brother. First with swords than the fist. It was damn near a massacre before both were exhausted, and Reiji was himself again.

Of course, being the _excellent_ servant he was, Sebastian had attended to Reiji. And it had been hard to no lean in and licked the crimson liquid from his bared skin that looked so delectable. He valued power and intelligence, and beauty. And seeing the hidden beast inside of Reiji Sakamaki had altered his perception of the male who had bound him in a contract. While the male was centuries younger than himself, Sebastian was highly impressed. So much so that he had pressed to include in their weekly routines some actual sparring sessions. And a good old round of fist a cuff put him in close proximity and allowed his master to work off steam that he kept bottled up. While giving himself and his inner demon a reason to be in close and personal.

_ beat your ego black and blue _

He wasn't a fool. It was a year to the date. Standing in his laboratory and staring out the window, Reiji reflected over the course of the year. How things had settled into a routine, and then changed ever so slightly after certain events. The last being his father's visit four months ago. And the rudeness he displayed to his possession.

Pausing as that thought filtered across the surface of his mind, Reiji tried to place the moment that he no longer thought of Sebastian as a servant or tool, but his possession. It had to be before his father's visit and the resulting fight with Shuu to bring himself under control. A thing he was grateful for his lazy older brother for. Though that was it, contempt was the only thing he could feel for his elder brother, who had no drive.

Narrowing his eyes as he began to unbutton the cuffs of his dress shirt and roll them up. Reiji realized it had to be during the brief trip to hell when his liege had called Sebastian. That had been an exciting day. He was meeting all the other Princes and Princess' of Hell. Their looks and confusion, contempt, and disgust at him being there. Then again, Reiji was no simpleton; he knew how actual pure demons thought of Vampires. Been prepared and more than ready to spar if he had to both physically and verbally.

Just to have been interrogated by the True King of Demons and all of Hell. Being in that man's presence was genuinely terrifying. But he had stood his ground, answered the questions. Before smiling and speaking further without being prompted. Stating he was so far satisfied with everything Sebastian had done thus far.

Yes, that had to be the defining moment. Through the bond they had, since they shared blood, he knew that his pet had been rather shocked. But he also sensed how pleased Sebastian had been at his words as well. Of course, he didn't and wouldn't ever praise those in service to him. It was beneath him. Hire help didn't need praise.

"Master, I am ready."

Letting a slow smile curled his lips, Reiji turned and looked at Sebastian, who was shirtless and sitting with his back facing outwards. The pale perfection had Reiji fighting to keep from giving in to his baser instincts and urges. The chair was a simple wooden high back chair. Sturdy, especially for this purpose. Off to the side was a small table covered in red silk and various short whips, floggers, and paddles.

"You know what you did wrong?" He asked as he walked over to the table and let his fingers run across the soft cloth.

"Yes."

Narrowing his eyes at the unrepentant tone from his pet, Reiji used his other hand to thread through the soft locks he'd come to like so much. Fisting and pulling roughly, jerking Sebastian's head back violently that he saw a small twinge at the corner of his dark red eyes.

"Tell me what you did wrong," He demanded.

The way thin lips parted had Reiji wanting to lean in and capture them. But that would be a reward for the crime his pet had done.

"I spilled tea on the table clothe, and your person, Master," Sebastian stated in a soft voice as Reiji pulled harder on his hair.

"You know you do not waste tea. You know you do not make messes. You know you are not to do potential harm or damage to my person, thus my clothing," He bit out as he pushed Sebastian's head forward, letting go of the soft locks.

"Yes, Master."

At the reply, Reiji smirked darkly as he grabbed a cat of nine made of soft but durable leather as he spoke, "Then count out your strikes. Ten for each infraction you have caused. You are to take no pleasure from your punishment, either."

Pulling his arm back, Reiji jerked it down fast and hard. A perfect arc that had the sound of the soft braided leather cracking as it hitting skin. Turning it a pale pink. It stirred something deep in him. Especially when in a soft hissing voice, Sebastian counted one. They'd be doing this for a while as there were thirty lashes to be given. Reiji wanted to leave him black and blue, his ego in tatters. It was knowing that what has been done was deliberate by the look he'd received when it happened.

_ I will tear you down with the twist I bring _

He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. It had been two years now. And finally, he was being given his choice. Reiji had told him that he more than exceeded the needs and wants of what he desired and set in the contract upon summoning. Only to have Reiji tell him he could return to hell if he chose. Before watching as the man, he'd come to call his Master turned and left him standing there in the Laboratory, where it all began.

Their roles had changed over the two years from master and servant to more. And Sebastian had never abused himself to being submissive in any fucking relationship he'd been in. But for the young Vampire who just freed him from their contract, he had been more than willing. The cold ruthlessness that was in Reiji Sakamaki was rare and valuable — highly sought after. Plus, his own family adored him. So, he was confused as to why he was being given his freedom.

The summoning a rite, a contract to find the thing you needed most. The parts of you that would complete you. A rare thing for any demon to find, even living hundreds to thousands of years, very few found the part that would complete them. Hence the need to eat souls. So, narrowing his eyes, Sebastian did as he was bid, he left back to hell. There was someone he would need to talk to in hopes to figure out because he knew what he wanted. And he would not give it up without a fucking bloodbath that would end in near-death if he had his fucking way.

A swirl of feathers as he teleported to hell, into a small bar that was the waypoint to all worlds and planes. Giving a little glance around, he found whom he wanted to be tucked away in the back corner. The dark almost hid him from sight. It was the faint shine of light of lenses that let him know they were there as they marched over to them — earning a look of surprise as he sat down before them.

"What are you doing here, Michaelis?"

"I got relieved of my contract and told I was free to leave," he replied.

"Oh? Your last contractee was what... a vampire?"

"Yeah, one of the brood of that arrogant ass Karlheinz," he replied.

"Fuck. That had to be a hard two years... How the hell did one of those untrained idiots summoning you?"

Eyes narrowing as he felt his aura jump up in agitation and anger at the words spoken.

"Sebastian? You okay?"

Turning his head a bit, he saw that the bar was now empty and the owner, a unique female who had a soul that was as pure as snow, though she used Unholy magic on the level of the King of Hell. And also had a penchant for causing trouble just to kill her boredom.

"No... not really," he stated flatly. "And to answer your question Claude, he researched and did the _Rite_ summoning spell."

The way his longtime friend and rivals golden eyes went wide and glazed over, he knew.

"Damn, man, I am sorry."

There was silence before two cups were put on the table between them — both steaming Earl Gray. The heavy fragrance helped calm him a bit as he got a soft tongue click.

"You mean... the young vampire is your.. Well damn, what did you do to make him toss you to the side?" she asked.

"That's the thing, Tician, and I haven't. I was told I exceeded everything they wanted and needed before being told I was free," he replied.

The noticeable twitch of her blond eyebrow had him on edge, and without looking, he knew that Claude was just as wary. Her being angry meant that it got her twin sister and father to come in a heartbeat. Neither were people anyone in hell wanted to cross. Especially the sister, she was their natural enemy able to kill just by flexing her aura — a being of pure, holy energy.

"Hmm, well, he has to be aware of what you two are," she growled softly.

"I know he knows Tician. It is why I am so confused," he stated.

"You said he is one of the Karlheinz brood? It could be he doesn't understand or know how to deal with a positive emotion... Let along reciprocate it, Sebastian. I mean, think on it, Karlheinz, in his attempt to play god stunted his children emotionally," Tician stated.

At this, he blinked his eyes as everything connected. Smiling, Sebastian knew that the pull between them would get stronger. And as he chose to be the submissive, it was his right to make his dominant realize he messed up and come to him. Flashing a toothy smile at the two who looked amused by whatever was showing on his face, Sebastian just picked up his cup of tea, giving it a quick blow before drinking it down.

_ I will be your toll at the gates of hell. _

He stood before the gates of Hell, rather perturbed that he had been blocked from directly entering. Eyes narrowing as laughter, childlike, and innocent rang in the air around him. A sound one didn't associate with his current location. As the laughter resounded again just as footfalls reached his ears, Reiji felt the ground shift under his feet. (quite literally) Just to have a large white wolf with golden eyes that had a red lightning bolt over the left jumped from it.

A soft growl was rumbling as he caught sight of a small, pale-skinned girl who radiated innocence and set his instincts on high alert. When their eyes met, the smile on her face vanished in seconds as she walked up to the growling wolf that was twice as tall as himself and leaned against it, staring up at him with a critical glare. From her height alone, he guessed she couldn't be more than fifteen.

"What you are looking for is at the bar in the middle of town. Follow this road and make a left at the third intersection, and you should arrive. Hard to miss the sign shaped like a large silver dragon. Though I wonder if you will pay the price for what was done?" the girl spoke to him.

Reiji didn't know what to make of her words, except she was telling the truth. Giving a polite nod of his head as he started on his way, he had to pause when Reiji heard her whisper to the wolf, calling it her _mate _and that she hoped he didn't piss off the owner of the bar who was rather protective of what she saw as hers. This had him picking up his pace and feeling anger.

It didn't take him long to find the bar. Indeed the massive sign shaped like a silver dragon stood out like a neon light. He was pausing as he felt the familiar aura that had vanished almost two months ago. He had freed him, gave him the right to chose. And he had left. Of course, Reiji had not expected Sebastian to make that choice. Hell, he was scared of what he was feeling. They had only gotten stronger the longer he held Sebastian in that contract. They were foreign to him until his tiny sister in law told him to man the fuck up and get over himself. He was showing how his youngest brother had rubbed off on her.

He had explained he didn't understand what he was feeling, finally breaking down to Yui. Who had looked at him with understanding and laughed at him? Knowing he wasn't to strike his pregnant sister in law, he waited until she calmed and explained he was in love. And that he needed to go get what was his if he loved it. Because by that point, he had explained the spell he had used to his family. Sebastian was what would complete him. His perfect soul mate, though neither had a soul. And the pull was getting downright unbearable, making him feel weak. And Reiji hated feeling weak.

Taking a break, straightening his back, Reiji put his hand on the door and pushed it open. He was surprised to see an almost perfect look-alike to the short raven-haired girl at the Gates of Hell. Only this one was tall, blond, and giving off a predatory vibe as she leaned her body against what was his. An arm draped casually around Sebastian's shoulder and hugging him to her side. It had all the things he'd been boxing up and hiding deep within himself start to surface. She was forcing Reiji to fight to maintain his sense of control and keep his jealous instincts from acting up.

The way those eyes watched him as he stepped in was like heavy weighted shackles on his arms and legs as he pinned the person he came to find and bring home's eyes with his own. Only to see that those beautiful Wine colored eyes were guarded. And anything through the bond they had was being closed off. While in the back of his head, the words the girl at the gate said banged around violently. There was meaning to those words. But what price would he have to pay? His perfect match, his mate, was before him. He was the dominant, even though Sebastian was a Prince of Hell. One of the ones chosen by its ruler, Lucifer.

"Sebastian," he stated, giving a small tilt of his head while looking down his nose at the Raven Demon, who was still looking guarded and blocking him.

When he got a single blink of those beautiful eyes, Reiji took in the fine details of the males face now that he was closer, how he looked tired. His skin was paler — hair a bit unkempt, which means that the pull was affecting his pet just as bad.

The moment he tried to step around the table to go to Sebastian, the blond was between them. Though how she got from one side of the table to the other without him sensing her moving would be for later. Right now, he met her gaze head-on as her odd silver and brown ringed eyes met his and narrowed. Her lips turned down in an impressive frown. Reiji didn't like the fact that the fine hairs on his body stood on edge as his instincts once more told him that this person was dangerous. To be wary. And from the looks of her, she couldn't be more than a fifteen-year-old girl, just incredibly tall, like the other girl.

"Tician, you cannot interfere," a deep male voice spoke from behind him.

Not turning to look, Reiji kept his gaze on the girl, while watching Sebastian. The way the girl, Tician, growled low in her chest was not human before she sniffed, dismissing him as if he was a lesser person had Reiji flaring his aura in retaliation. This girl had already set him on the dark path of anger by how close she had been, then putting herself between him and what was his. Now she was being an impertinent bitch and acting as if he was the lesser in the room.

"I will say this Sebby, he does have some serious balls to just waltz right on in here and think he can take you." The deep male voice from behind him spoke again.

"Yeah, Yeah, Claude. I will give the runt that," Tician said as she finally stepped out of the way. "But I wonder, can he do it? Pay the price?"

The way her voice lilted in amusement as she vanished from his sight, Reiji looked back to Sebastian, who was watching impassively. But now he could feel the mild amusement radiating through the bond. For whom the amusement was Reiji didn't want to speculate. The fact the blond spoke up about the prince like the other girl had made him pause and think. His mind-shifting swiftly through all the knowledge he had.

When a soft cough drew him from his thoughts, Reiji cleared his throat and walked over to Sebastian. Who just arched an eyebrow and remained stoically impassive. Watching him, as if he was waiting for something. And it was at that moment that time stopped for Reiji because he saw what Lucifer had seen in the old and powerful Raven Demon. The reason he was made a Prince of Hell. The price that had to be paid to have that title. What it meant for the male before him to accept he was his other half. To allow Reiji to make him submissive.

Slowly Reiji reached out, turning his wrist upwards before Sebastian, who looked at it skeptically before shooting him a cynical look of utter mistrust. Which was to be expected all Demons had pride. Embodied the seven deadly sins. Vampires were no less different though they only tended to embody pride and one other at all times. And what he was offering right now was the most valuable thing a Vampire could. And it was also the most intimate thing.

"For you, I will do this publicly if you wish. It is yours," Reiji spoke, hating to hear the soft tremor in his voice that spoke of embarrassment.

The lazy blink of those eyes before Sebastian reached up and grabbed his wrist, and pulled it forward. It was almost too much to feel that warm breath fan across the exposed and sensitive flesh of his wrist. He just watched as Sebastian flicked his tongue out and licked lightly over where the pulse would be if his heartbeat. Before pressing his lips to it, not biting. For a second, Reiji felt as if he was being rejected. Just gasp aloud as those red eyes he enjoyed looked up with utter mischief, and he felt soft suckling at his flesh, causing his body to react heatedly and giving him his answer as the barrier went down and he could feel everything between them flooding his mind and body.

_ that is what I'm for _

_ I will be your end _

Sebastian smiled as he stood there in his private quarters. He had no doubts now. Though his body felt achy and stiff as he waited for Reiji to step out of the bathroom. His mind was a flurry of thoughts and emotions. He was still stunned that Reiji hadn't summoned him for two months, then came to hell himself to find him. Then after willingly standing up to Tician, not knowing who or what she was in her bar. Just to offer what all Vampires only shared with only one in their life. It had to be humiliating for Reiji to offer his blood to him before a bunch of unknown demons of hell, in a strange bar.

Sebastian knew he'd be taken to task for how he responded, but he felt justified in tormenting the male. Hundreds of years younger than him. And it had been sweet to watch him look like he would die because he'd not taken his blood. Though in reality, he hadn't wanted to share that bonding act with anyone else. To see the pleasure that would cross Reiji's face as he drank from his Master's wrist. That was for him and him alone to see.

The sound of the door of the bathroom opening, Sebastian turned to see Reiji standing there, purple hair damp and plastered to his face and neck enticingly. It had gotten longer in the two months, now hanging below his shoulders. Personally, Sebastian liked it. But what he liked best was that his Master stood there in nothing but a towel with a look on his face that said he was waiting.

Walking with all the lethal grace he possessed, Sebastian crossed the expense of his room quickly, only to pause and kneel before Reiji. Who just looked down at him, no glasses to hide the beautiful Blood ruby-colored eyes that were glowing brightly. Knowing what was needed already, Sebastian brought his hands up and gave a gentle tug to the towel removing it. With care, he began to pat and rub the porcelain skin dry. Enjoying how it would pink then fade quickly. The routine something familiar and pleasing.

After tonight, there would be no more. No other. This would be the binding that would tie them. Sex and blood. The way of Demons. The way of Hell. And he intended to take as much as was given. Being greedy, a glutton for what this male he was attending could dish out. The only Male to make him submit and bottom. He was feeling Lust crawl through his veins as he reached Reiji's thighs, seeing how as he dried, the skin had a noticeable effect. Sebastian felt pride and vanity swirling in the back of his mind. Knowing that his wrath would be warranted if anyone looked at our touched Reiji without his permission. And though he would be lackadaisical about how he administered the punishment to the offenders, he'd be okay with that sin of sloth. But for now, he was ravenous. And the sin of Gluttony needed to be taken care of.

Peeking up, he asked silently with his eyes before he felt Reiji's thin fingers threading through his hair and fisting it. Reiji was pulling his face forward. Giving a grateful smile, Sebastian dropped the towel and moved his hands to grasp the now erect gift before him and using his nose to nuzzle it, taking in the heady smell of musk, pre-cum, and the tang of arousal before pulling his head back enough and opening his mouth. Darting out his tongue, he flicked it over the swollen head, tasting that small creamy bead before slipping as much as he could into his mouth, letting his tongue work the shaft. The softly moaned yes from Reiji was all he needed to hear as he began to bob his head up and down the length.

_ I will start again _

_ I will remove your heart _

Giving a sharp yank to the soft hair in his hand, Reiji pulled his pet from him. Letting a cruel smile curled his lips as he looked down at the male that was his. Seeing those eyes glazed as he watched a pink tongue dart out and lick his lips, clearly trying to savor whatever he thought was on them. His dick hurt, he was so close to release.

"Stand up now," He commanded, letting go of the soft hair.

He watched as Sebastian stood up. His naked body fully on display. He'd been very specific of what he wanted before going in to take a shower. And from what he could tell, Sebastian had been obedient — stripping down to nothing while his nose caught the soft scent of lavender and chamomile coming from him. Meaning he'd used the lotion that Reiji told him too.

"Turn and go to bed, kneel on it," he stated, his voice cracking like a whip.

Seeing that flicker of dark light in the depths of the wine, red eyes make Reiji ache more and staying still as he watched Sebastian do as ordered, silent and happy. Reiji took in how the muscles of his pets back and ass flexed with each step, how the muscle was toned, firm, and utterly delicious to his gaze. When his pet was kneeling on the edge of the bed, Reiji made his way over, amused by how Sebastian was only looking at the covers. Not having been told he couldn't look anywhere else, but just knowing. It pleased Reiji that much more.

Once he stood behind him, he lifted his hands up and lightly stroked down Sebastian's back, over the defined curves of his ass, which he grasped firmly and parted. Seeing the faint glisten of Lube seeping from around the metal butt plug he'd told him to insert. To stretch him so that he wouldn't cause too much tearing or pain. While not excessively large, Reiji knew he was very well endowed. Having torn humans, male and female to the point, they bleed a lot until healed. He needed to be kept in a trance. And the few other vampire Males he'd lain with had required plenty of prep. This was his way of showing care for his pet.

"You did good," He whispered as he removed his hands. "Does my pet think he needs a reward for following directions?"

There was silence for a few seconds before the reply was forthcoming. "Only if it pleases you, Master."

Oh, how sweet those words sounded to Reiji as he pulled his hand back eyed the taut flesh of the ass before him. Then without hesitation, he pulled back and delivered a hard smack. The crack of skin on skin that filled the air along with the sensual hiss of pleasure let him know that Sebastian did like being smacked on the ass.

"It does please, me," he stated as he walked to the far side of the bed and climbed upon it, leaning back on his heels. "Crawl to me, my pet. I require your attention."

He saw the faint glint of pride and defiance in those eyes before Sebastian crawled towards him. The movement's predatory, yet eager. When he reached him, Reiji lifted the angular face and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his thin lips — enjoying the taste of himself on them as well as the fact that his pet leaned into it more than willingly. Before pulling himself back just to catch a small dissatisfied pout that was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"Does my pet want something specific as a reward for being a good boy?" He asked him, lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

Watching as those red eyes narrowed in thought. A smile appearing on those lips.

"If it would please, Master, I'd like to be one with him," Sebastian said, his voice low and sensual. He was exceptionally inviting in the darkest of ways.

Leaning in again, Reiji placed another brief chaste kiss, as his free hand stroked down Sebastian's sides before grabbing his hip. His fingers were curling in, nails biting into the perfect skin, drawing blood as Reiji pushing him onto his side and rolled him to his back. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he was harder than before as he moved his body to kneel between those long muscular legs. Seeing the need and want to fill wine-red eyes.

Using both hands to touch, feel out the sensitive areas that would only heighten the pleasure they'd be sharing. Reiji leaned his body forward and pressed his hips against his pets, and began a slow, torturous rhythm as their members rubbed against each other. He heard the soft hitches in the breathing as his fingers found those beautiful spots. A few ticklish.

"I guess I could be nice and give you what you ask for," He whispered against Sebastian's ears. "Though I wonder if I should feel concerned at having such a needy, greedy, and demanding pet."

The whimper that came from the male under him as his hands slipped between their bodies. One was grabbing them both and stroking them together, while he used the other to pull the butt plug from its warm berth. With a flick, it was tossed to the side, and Reiji was stroking that little bundle of nerves with his fingertips before pushing them in and setting a pace to match the hand stroking both of them.

Head lifting to watch as Sebastian closed his eyes and let his head fall back, mouth partially open as his breathing became a bit shallower and ragged. Each twitch of their dicks against each other let Reiji know that they both were getting closer. Placing soft kisses along his pet's jaw, he removed his hand from their cocks, shifting his body a bit more so he could spread the legs and lift them. His on member slipping effortlessly between the firm ass cheeks to be positioned rotating his hips, using the tip to tease Sebastian. Drawing out a desperate growl.

He wanted to be whole and one with the male under him. Reiji pushed forward. He was feeling a bit of resistance before he slipped past that tight rose-colored ring. He was hissing at how tight he was even after having the buttplug in him. The heat and tissue that enveloped up him had Reiji closing his own eyes as he seated himself to his hips, allowing both of them to adjust for a few seconds before pulling out and setting a fast rhythm. Each thrust was going deep and causing the sound of skin smacking on the skin to resound in the room and mixing with their erratic labored breathing — a symphony in its own right.

_ I will burn your world _

_ I will be your hell, and I don't know what to wear _

His mind was going hazy with the sensations Reiji was pulling from deep within him. The pleasure of friction as he was filled and then taken to new heights as his ass was fucked. Sebastian could honestly say that he'd never felt like this with anyone he'd laid with or taken as a lover. Heat washed over his body as soft velvet hands grasped him and stroked him as the thrusts became faster, harder, shorter driving him practically insane.

Opening his eyes, he saw something in the glowing blood-red eyes above him. It was something he'd thought he'd never see. Never have for himself. Complete devotion and dare he hoped, Love. Lifting his arms, hands ready to push the long purple hair away from that beautiful, delicate face, Sebastian knew deep down he had found a home as the cruel smile turned soft as contentment and need to flood the bond between them.

Taking his hands, he brushed the hair away, revealing in the touch of the skin he'd come to know for two years and enjoying its pale perfection. How it looked like fresh cream with just the faintest hue of pink at the moment, flushed as the blood was being pumped rapidly through veins just under the surface. As soft sighs escaped thin lips begging to be kissed. Being daring, he cupped Reiji's face, his master's face, and lightly pulled it towards him. Glad when the concession was granted.

The moment his lips connected, Sebastian felt as much as heard the growl that rumbled through Reiji, how the aura coming off him became stronger, almost feral. It had his skin lighting up as he growled back, though playfully. He was earning a sharp, painful nip to his bottom lip. Taking it as the warning it was, Sebastian arched his back, lifting his ass and giving better access and moaning into the kiss as Reiji sank deeper into his depths.

The elation didn't last much longer as his body began to burn, as did Reiji's, as the kiss ended. When he met the glowing gaze, seeing himself reflected in a now pupiless gaze, Sebastian felt his heart stutter in his chest. It was utterly predatory, and he was the prey. Knowing what to do, he turned his head to the side and tilted it up just a bit to give better access to the artery. Which earned a pleased hum before pain exploded throughout his neck, causing him to gasp and whimper for a few seconds. It was not like anything he'd ever felt. And he'd felt holy water and purification over his whole body at one point.

No, this burned from the inside out. And if Sebastian had been wearing clothes, he would have torn them from his person. It felt as if the fires of hell were consuming him as he let his hands slide to Reiji's thin, muscular shoulders and grab them. As if they could anchor him to reality as his mind began to blank out as he felt his aura seep from his control as his vision bled red. The need to taste the male that was dominating him. Giving him so much pleasure; his lust was being slaked was beyond what he could handle.

Deciding just to let his instincts guide him, Sebastian figured it was time to become the hellish home for Reiji. Dropping one hand, so it slid down a thin arm before resting on the back of the wrist, Sebastian pulled it up quickly and violently and earning a threatening rumble from his master who had yet to let up on his drinking. Smiling thinly, he brought the wrist to his lips and licked it before sucking on it hard enough he could feel the blood pool just under the skin. While the rumbling became softer, almost a deep purr of a large cat, he bit down. The soft pop of skin under his teeth as thick, precious blood flooded his mouth to be swallowed quickly.

As power burst through his veins, Sebastian crested the sharp peak that he'd been steadily building too. Body stiffening, back arching further from the bed as he felt Reiji squeeze his dick hard and grunt. It had Sebastian gloating mentally as he felt his very full ass pulsate as they both came at the same time. Then it happened a weight settled briefly around him, and he was able to feel things that weren't him.

Mind floating free, he registered that they were now fully bonded, or mated depending on whose view you were looking from. And it pleased him as he felt his consciousness began to drift as the magic started to fade away. He was letting his body go limp as Reiji collapsed on top of him.

_ I will be your never-ending, unbefriending _

_ self-expanding, moral-bending thorn. _

They all sat at the table, laughing genially with those gathered. Hands brushing against each other when one or the other moved. And it didn't go unnoticed by those that were there with them. No, in the five decades since their mating, they'd been a strong power couple, as well as a force that wasn't messed with in Hell or on Earth. And it was noted that in hell, Sebastian took the lead, spoke, was the dominant one. And topside it was Reiji, who even fifty years later was preening like a smug peacock.

"So, you two thinking of finally adopting a little demonling?" Lunaria asked from her place curled up against the large white wolf.

Sebastian and Reiji shared a glance, talking telepathically, a perk of their mating bond.

"Yes, we are actually," Reiji stated simplistically. "We figured it was time to think about an heir. But we won't be adopting, and we found a demoness that is willing to carry for us through magical means."

There was a round of congratulations for the two of them. While one, in particular, looked a bit put out. Claude's golden gaze was holding a longing to have what he did not currently possess. After another round of praise, he got up and began to walk away, hoping not to be noticed. Though knew with whom was there for the little get together.

He'd just stepped outside the tavern when he paused and closed his eyes. A faint, sad smile was appearing on his face as he turned his head to the side to see brown and silver eyes looking up at him.

"Yes, Lady Lunaria? Lord Reiko?" he stated softly.

From the shadow stepped the petite raven-haired woman and the white wolf who shrunk in size until he was in his human form and those golden eyes staring at him from under wavy white hair. Understanding flickering in the depths of his eyes as he looked back at him.

"Claude, everyone deserves someone to make them happy," Reiko said as his tanned hand came to rest on the petite raven-haired girl, pulling her to his side.

"I agree with my mate," Lunaria chimed in, her voice a soft musical whisper. "And if you say you want what your heart truly desires, I can help make sure you get it, of course, at a price."

He was silent as he thought about the offer. He was tilting his head back to look at the pitch black of the endless cavern that was the seventh level of hell.

"I say do it, Claude. You should know this feeling."

Starting a bit, he dropped his head and looked at who spoke. A frown gracing his face as his eyes met the wine-red of Sebastian Michaelis. Who was standing behind Reiji? The smaller male just gave him a single nod of agreement. In the fifty years of getting to know the vampire, Claude had a respect for him. Hell, he lusted after him, though he wasn't quite what he wanted in a mate.

Turning, he looked at Lunaria, who was watching him. Her odd eyes were shimmering for a few seconds with her magic. Taking a slow, deep breath, he gave a single nod. In a second, her eyes shifted to amethyst, with slitted molten gold pupils as white flared around him, her hand snaking out before the world around him vanished as he heard chuckling from the others.

"Claude Faustus, you seek what your heart desires. Know that when you perform the spell to summon whoever that is, that it might not be what you think, but what you need to complete yourself," Lunaria said, her voice was resonating around the large ornate stone and gem-encrusted cavern.

He could feel the magic contained in it that it was neither good or evil. Light or dark. If he had to speculate, it felt like Chaos manifesting physically in the form of magic. Then in his hand was placed a single scroll before Lunaria vanished. Leaving him to do the spell that would summon the one fate had designed for him.

**_THE END!_**


	15. Ch 13 Cupid's Arrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or its characters; that right belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Author's Notes: This is a birthday present for my friend (and fellow author) Apostle of the Dawn. Thank you for being a good, patient friend. As well as a kind and generous soul that has gifted me with much artwork!**

**Author's Notes 2: This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) and there will be OOC (Out of Character) moments. As well as the fact that **_**certain characters**_ **have been **_**changed**_ **to human status with s**_**piritual powers**_**. So, if you don't like thisSo if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

He had never expected to find what he had. Nor had he wanted it to be ripped away from him either. But such was life, especially when one was from a prestigious family, with a long lineage such as his own. Still, as he sat there looking out the window of his mother's Limo, Sesshomaru pondered how things could go so wrong? He had been under the belief that his parent's marriage was stable, full of what could be taken by the humans around them as love and faith. Nope.

"Stop your moping."

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Sesshomaru flicked his eyes to his mother, who looked as calm as ever. But to his trained eye, he could see the rage simmering underneath in her golden eyes. Not saying anything, he looked back out the window as the Limo pulled up to what would be their new home, a condo in downtown Tokyo. It was what had been given in the divorce settlement. While his father got to keep the mansion, he'd been born and raised in for his new wife and son.

If this was what _love_ was or could do, then he didn't need it.

She wasn't sure what to think or even do with the scene before her. Giving a small shake of her head, Tier Harribel gathered up her three younger sisters, Appaci, Mila Rose, Sung-sun. Their soft cries were making her heart feel as if it was being ripped out. All that mattered was to get out of what was left of their home, away from the bloody mess that had been their mother.

Her mind was replaying the events that had just left them all alone in the world, as she walked out of the house towards the flashing lights from the cop cars. Dinner had been just like any other night; their father had seemed to be in a decent mood for once, then out of nowhere, he was up, attacking their mother with a steak knife. The sounds of her three younger sisters screaming in fear and panic as she grabbed the cordless, diving under the table and hitting the speed dial for 911.

It wasn't the first time she had to do this. Her father, Sosuke, was a violent, manipulative man. Though he never touched any of them, Tier knew he was not to be trusted. Glancing to the side as a cop met them and began to soothe them, Tier felt her heart grow cold. Men were cruel and unfeeling people. She saw what her father's friends could do to their own friends and families.

She knew at that moment that she wanted nothing to do with men or _love_.

Ten years later

A gentle breeze blew through the courtyard of the school, playfully tossing long silver-white hair as golden eyes focused on the sound of teasing laughter. It was not the first time this laughter rang out in the courtyard of the school. No, that sound had been a constant for almost eight years now.

Giving a small shake of his head, Sesshomaru turned and began to walk back towards the entrance of the school. It was almost time for closing ceremonies. He hated this time of the year when the scent of cherry blossoms was in the air, and the girls started to act like lovesick idiots. It mattered not to him that they fawned over him, desired him in one capacity or another. It had been Spring when his father left his mother for his human wife and half-breed son, his spoiled, arrogant little brother.

"Tier, would you at least explain why?"

Pausing Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He was very familiar with that high pitched voice. It belonged to none other than Kagura Onigumo. A female that he would love to behead. But as that was against the law, so he did his best to exercise his patience. And his instincts told him to stay still and hidden amongst the cherry trees.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Onigumo."

"Tier! I thought we were friends? Why won't you tell me who you like!"

Sesshomaru felt this conversation was pointless. It was one that happened every morning. He knew who Tier Harribel was. The whole damn school did. She and her sisters were the grandkids of the Dean Genryusai. And eight years ago they'd been admitted to the school after their situation had calmed down. He detested humans already for the fact that they were home wreckers. But the Aizen family situation had made the new nationwide.

Their father had been a scientist who had gone off the deep end. During the investigation (when he'd been imprisoned the first time), his abusive nature to his wife had come out. The fact that all four girls had been witness to the brutal murder of their mother hadn't helped. Then after a prison break, the girls had been put into witness protection. Because their estranged father wanted them back (later found out to experiment on by implanting demonic blood into them) under the pretense, he was their sole parent, and it was his right.

The sad thing was that they'd been found, and he had been doing that to them their whole lives, secretly. It was tragic, and he had heard the rumors of how Tier Harribel had rejected every guy to ask her out. He had long ago figured out that with a father like that, witness to the slaughter of their mother and the experiments, Tier had no interest in dating for the sake of it. He respected that.

"_A chance taken is not one missed._"

Jerking his head around, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked for who had whispered to him. Seeing nobody, he tried to sense anyone nearby. When he found nothing, he stiffened and decided he didn't want to stay there anymore. That whisper had his flesh crawling, and leaving was worth risking exposure and drawing Kagura's attention to himself.

She had patience in spades. But after the last five years of the same thing every morning, Tier was about ready to punch the heiress before her in the damn face. Despite the claims of them being friends, she knew for a fact that Kagura Onigumo was a two-faced, back-stabbing harpy. The only reason the woman had latched onto her was because of who her grandfather was, and the face her family had made the news for almost six months.

Biting back a sigh, she stared at Kagura, who now seemed to be distracted. When movement drew her attention, she rolled her eyes. Of course, if Kagura wasn't trying to mine information to blackmail or spread nasty rumors about people, she was a gold digger. And who she was watching walk out of the cherry trees was the prime target of many girls in the school.

It was tempting to do something embarrassing to Kagura, but Tier knew better. What her father had done had been against the laws of nature on several levels. Her grandfather had helped her, and her sisters learn to cope and adapt. To master the strange abilities that were given to them in their youth. Her own with water and a slight physical change was not too bad. At least not compared to her younger sisters.

Then again, she was well aware of the scandal that had surrounded one Sesshomaru Taisho. And she wasn't stupid, even though he put on a polite face, pretended to be interested in what was being said by the girls and women around him, he wasn't. To her keen gaze, having to learn to read her father, who was just as emotionless unless provoked, he detested women. And she was sure he hated humans as a general thanks to his step-mother Izayo.

Watching as Kagura dashed after him, along with several other girls, Tier shook her head and turned to make her way to the auditorium for the closing ceremonies. She did not want to waste her time thinking more about the subject. Tier respected Sesshomaru for making the best of his situation and wearing a mask to make others believe that everything was okay.

"_When one door closes, another opens for wounds to heal._"

Tier went stiff, a chill running down her spine as she took a furtive look around her. Seeing no one, her eyes narrowed as she continued on her way to the closing ceremonies.

The sound of water crashing upon the sandy shore was soothing, calming. The way the sun cast its fiery glow of oranges, reds, and yellows across the sky and the surface of the ocean reflective of the emotions he was trying to repress, again. Sesshomaru wasn't amused that his short vacation for Spring had been ruined. His father had first asked him to come to the vacation house, and he had refused. Then his father had demanded he be there or be disowned. It was cold and ruthless. Something his father hadn't been since he took his human wife.

But at his mother's urging, Sesshomaru had agreed to come. He had been tolerant of his brother, Inuyasha, and his little human friend, Kikyo. The girl made him want to kill something. Everything about her was off, from the impassive look she gave to the cold manner in which she spoke. He knew she was human by her smell alone; that was something no one could fake. And it was made worse by the fact that his brother preened about having a girlfriend and that Sesshomaru, himself, didn't have one.

Which was the reason his father had wanted him to come to the vacation house? He didn't need his father meddling in his personal affairs or lack of a love life. The whole situation had devolved when Izayo had spoken up, and Sesshomaru had finally lost what little patience he had. Snapping at the woman, telling her it was her fault, he didn't want anything to do with love. Because to him, all females, except his mother, were home-wrecking bitches. Especially the human variety.

He didn't have to look in a mirror to know he'd be sporting a dark bruise for a few days. His father had told him to leave and cool his head. To think about what he had said and how it had hurt others. Of course, he didn't say another word, just looked at his father and let him know that there would be no apology. The pain he had seen in his father's eyes had hurt him in a way Sesshomaru hadn't thought possible. His heart long hardened and made impregnable to those stupid emotions.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru stopped and sat down and looked out over the ocean. His mind was slowly calming as he began to focus on other things. Like that strange voice, he heard whisper to him on the last day of school.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was here."

Slowly turning his head, Sesshomaru blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing the person before him.

"I didn't mean to bother you, Taisho; I will just go."

He didn't know why, or how Tier Harribel was there, but Sesshomaru lifted his hand and waved for her to stay. The look of surprise that flashed for but a second across her face was amusing to him. Then her face was a blank mask like his own as she made her way to him and sat down.

Spring Vacation at the ocean was ideal. Her sisters were running rampant with their grandfather's aide in the town, so she had some free time to herself. Tier had decided that a walk on the beach was her best bet. Her mind had been unable to calm since they'd arrived. Tier loved her grandfather, as grateful he took them in and loved them as he did. He is providing them with food, shelter, clothing, and education. Never looking at them like they were disgusting monsters as other family members had done when they had found out about their father's experiments on them.

But, his purpose for bringing them to the ocean this year was not all pleasantries. He had brought up her lack of a social, let alone love, life. That they were his only legacy, and he wanted to pass his holding on to Tier as she had shown him that she was capable of being in charge and keeping a calm head. It had stroked her ego a lot. Because he had recognized she was a strong, independent woman who didn't need to rely on a man to protect or provide.

Of course, that had been brought low when he said she had to start dating or not receive the inheritance he was offering. It had hurt her in a way that she thought impossible. And she knew he wasn't trying to be cruel. No, he knew how she felt and why, and had accepted it a long time ago. His family lineage was just her and her sisters. While Appaci was the eldest, and still remember things fairly clearly of what happened. While Mila Rose and Sung-sun had been too young to know that mommy died, not how, Tier had hopes that they'd grow up and find someone to love and have a family with.

She believed she was beyond any hope of every loving a man, or anyone other than her sisters and grandfather. So, when she had passed an outcropping of rocks to her favorite thinking spot, Tier had been a bit shocked, to say the least at finding not just anyone there, but Sesshomaru Taisho. The irony of the whole situation wasn't lost on her. Tier knew that many other girls and women would kill to be sitting, as she was, next to Sesshomaru.

"Your scent says that your upset or hurt."

She was blinking as her head whipped around to look at him. She knew he was not one for talking in general, let alone small talk. But that was what he was doing and of his own volition. Tier didn't know what to think or how to feel, because she hadn't been aware that her natural scent could be used as an indicator of her moods and feelings. Though she knew this was a rare opportunity and she wasn't one to let those slip by, Tier figured if she kept her reply short and to the point, she might be able to actually have a conversation with him. Something she had wanted to do for a while, but approaching him at school or in public would spell disaster from the media and the girls and women who stalked him.

"You're not wrong. Bad news is all."

All she got was silence, which was fine with her. Since Tier had no idea how to tell someone that her grandfather was forcing her to date or lose her inheritance? Then again, something said to her that Sesshomaru might understand. How or why she didn't' know. It was almost like the little voice she heard the last day of school was telling her without speaking. Though, just sitting there in silence with someone was actually kind of nice, since she didn't want to be alone.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he listened to Tier rant about her youngest sister and the guy she had a crush on. It had been seven days since she had appeared and he had invited her to sit next to him and watch the sunset. He had been pleased when all she did was give him a few words to explain and nothing more. And every day since they'd met to watch the sunset and just enjoy each other's company. At some point, they'd started to talk.

He was surprised to find out that they had a lot more in common. That they both had parental figures, who laid down an ultimatum that was less than pleasant. Sesshomaru wasn't talking to his father still, and he barely left his room. Being allowed to take his meals in solitude was okay with him. Because he had made it clear upon his return to the house that he'd not apologize for what he said. That he was entitled to his opinion, and if Izayoi couldn't handle how he felt, then she shouldn't have butted into a conversation between them.

His father had relented on that at the very least. Turning his head, he watched as the salt tinted, evening air blew Tier's short blond hair from her face. Fighting to keep the smile from appearing as she reached up and pulled the few locks of hair, she kept to cover her forehead and nose. Sesshomaru found her easy to be around and very intelligent. She seemed to know when he didn't want to speak or hear her speak. That she just enjoyed the solitude of quiet was terrific.

Today he felt the need to hear her speak since it was apparent that she was at her wit's end, meaning her siblings. Something he understood very well with his younger brother, who was still gloating and lording his cold-fish girlfriend over him. While his situation was different based on several factors, Sesshomaru was left fascinated by how Tier saw the world very much as he did.

Tier took a deep breath and leaned back on her hands, letting her head tip back as she stared at the darkening sky. She felt better now that she had gotten off her chest. Yes, Tier could admit that she was happy Sung-sun had found a guy she liked. It meant there was hope that she wasn't too scared mentally on a subconscious level. The boy was a damn thug wanna-be. Of course, there was no accounting for personal taste or the ability to judge a person. Something she figured Sung-sun got from their mother, who she had been told wasn't good at judging others.

Glancing at her companion as she finished fixing her bangs back into place, she saw the calm and amused. The latter intrigued her, but she knew if she asked his face would become a Noh mask, very hard to read. Yet, she enjoyed these moments. Glad that some quirk of fate had kept her here instead of leaving and to sit by him. Tier had found a kindred soul in the last week, one she wanted to keep.

"At least your sister isn't chasing my brother."

Unable to help herself, Tier snorted rather rudely. She had gotten to meet his little brother Inuyasha by random chance when she had gone with her sisters to the local theatre in the town. It was safe to say she wasn't impressed with his personality. The boy was quick to act and blame without thinking and then act like a victim. And she agreed that Inuyasha's girlfriend was a cold, damn near-emotionless enabler for the boy.

"That is true. First impressions last a lifetime, or so they say," Tier said, giving another snort.

Hearing another chuckle from him had Tier smiling wider as she continued to look at him, watch him. When he looked at her, she shook her head and turned her gaze back up to the sky. When silence enveloped them once more, Tier was okay with it. Happy to just enjoy the quiet and the companionship. Since tomorrow they'd be leaving to return to their daily lives and school.

"_You should take the chance. Nothing gained nothing lost._"

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around his pen, fighting the urge to snap it in half. Having another ink stain on his school uniform again was something he'd like to avoid. In the month he'd been back at school since the Spring vacation, that strange voice had been back with a vengeance. And he had been unable to find anything that could link it to anyone. And with each passing day, the voice was sounding a bit more annoyed with him, he hypothesized.

He wanted to know who the voice belonged to and why they chose to bother him with these slightly cryptic, yet pointed messages. Sesshomaru had come to realize that the voice only spoke to him after he had been around two particular people. Either way, he was done with what or whoever was pulling this elaborate prank.

Tier felt her head start to droop, and she snapped it back up. She was forcing her eyes to go wide as she attempted to focus on paying attention to the lesson. It was so hard since the last few weeks had been deprived of sleep. She had made a muttered comment about the little voice distracting her purposely from school and other essential things. Now, she had very realistic and vivid dreams. Dreams that appeared suddenly when her eyes closed, and it didn't matter if she was asleep or not.

It had her on edge, frustrated, and snappish. This week alone, she had already been in her grandfather's office for punching a fellow student. The poor guy hadn't done anything wrong other than tap her shoulder because she had dropped a notebook while leaving a classroom. Her violent reaction had one good perk to it; her fellow students were giving her a wide berth. The solitude was great.

"Tier?"

She hadn't believed it possible to feel her body lock up as the blood in her veins ran cold. There was no mistaking that voice, even if it was a whisper, not after listening to it for a week on vacation. Her instincts were telling her to run far and fast. But she refused to run like a frightened mouse. No, she wouldn't do that. Biting the inside of her mouth, Tier turned and looked at her silent companion, lifting her chin a little in acknowledgment.

"I have a question and would like you to answer as honestly and truthfully as possible."

She flinched internally at the tone he was using to address her. She knew this was serious. And a part of her said she wasn't going to like what he was about to ask her.

Three sets of eyes watched as the two teens sat amidst the trees of the courtyard conversing happily with flushed faces — two wearing contented smiles, while the third had their eyes narrowed as they listened to the conversation.

"You two owe me a lot for this!"

The smiles were immediately wiped from the two watchers' faces. Soon gazes of dark gray and gold were directed to the third person, who just arched a black eyebrow and glared back with a sapphire gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I had to waste my whole damn quiver of arrows, directly interact with two individuals whose hearts were closed off. Make them paranoid or damn near fearful to get them to this point!"

The way the two flinched back at the outburst was telling.

"Well..."

"_No!_ Just not, Toga! I may be one of the many cupids and was specifically selected for this mission. _But_ I will be damned that this feels a bit wrong. Forced. Because you wanted what you wanted!"

Silence seemed to fall heavily in the office as both men looked ashamed. Each was knowing that they had taken the choice from the two teens in the viewing orb. Both had been told at the beginning that Cupid's arrows were only so powerful.

"What can we do to make reparations, Kagome?"

The smile that appeared on the tiny, raven-haired woman, as her sapphire blue eyes practically glowed. Leaving the two to feel ill at ease as she cackled loudly. Asking a Cupid to grant love to those who had hearts cold and sealed off was a dangerous game.

"Oh, I will come for that price after those two become a power couple and are married and produce an offspring."

Before either could protest, the tiny woman was gone, as was the scrying bubble. She was leaving them to look at each other and then towards the window that overlooked the courtyard. Both had seen the way the two looked at each other in passing. Felt the chemistry (as did everyone else) as they silently passed each other in the hall. There was no mistaking the fate match between the two, except neither had an inclination, due to pain, hurt and sorrow, for falling in love.

_**THE END!**_


	16. Ch 15 Coffee for Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia nor its characters; that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

**Author's Notes: This story is an A.R. (Alternate Reality) and begin between Izuku Midoriya graduating Middle School and entering U.A… So, if you **_**don't like this**_**, **_**don't waste both your time and mine**_ **by leaving a nasty review. Also, this is full of ridiculous Fluff. A birthday Fic for my good friend, and self-adopted brother the Dark-one!**

* * *

Izuku bounced foot to foot, excitement racing through him. He had achieved one of his life goals. In a week, he would begin to attend U.A. to become a Hero, like his own, All Might. And to make it all that much better, he had gotten to train with All Might to take the entrance exam. Smiling widely as he opened the door to Hero-Bucks, intent on getting his favorite drink. A Matcha and Chocolate and Mint Frappe, Venti.

It was a secret pleasure, and as far as he knew, no one else liked this drink. Of course, he could imagine the teasing Kaa-chan would dish out if he knew. But right now, Izuku was on cloud nine and wouldn't let anything get him down. This was his time to shine and celebrate what he had achieved.

"Wait, wait... I am sure I have it here somewhere!"

Izuku stopped and looked to see who was seeming to panic, only to see a ash-blonde haired girl, who looked a year or two older than him. Her hand was frantically patting herself down. It didn't take him long to figure out she couldn't find her wallet and wanted her drink. His mother had instilled manners into him, and he had always been the helpful type, so he stepped up and smiled at the girl.

"Hey, would mind if I paid for your drink, along with mine?" He asked.

The way the girl came to a stop as she whipped her head around to look at him in shock. A blush was creeping across her face as she dipped her head, causing her messy ash-blond hair bouncing wildly from where it had come to lose from the twin buns on her head. Izuku realized immediately that she probably wasn't used to someone being kind to her. A feeling he was semi-familiar with.

"Sure, if it doesn't inconvenience you..." she mumbled.

Giving a quick shake of his head, Izuku looked at the barista who looked relieved.

"You want your usual? Or something new?" the woman asked.

Flashing a broad smile, Izuku gave his reply, "I would like my usual Venti, Matcha and Chocolate and Mint Frappe, please."

When the barista smiled and nodded and rang up his drink and the girls, Izuku looked over at the girl. Only to jerk back at the mix of shock and amazement on her face. It felt as if she was analyzing him, assessing for some reason.

"I thought I was the only one who liked that particular blend of flavors," the girl said, her voice barely a whisper.

Feel a bit embarrassed, Izuku raised a hand and scratched at his cheek as he felt the blood rush to his face.

"To tell the truth, I thought I was the only one, as well," Izuku finally said after a few long awkward seconds. "Oh, my manners. My name is Izuku Midoriya."

Again he watched as the girl had that mixed look of shock and amazement appear on her face. But when she smiled back at him, he couldn't help but notice how it lit her face up.

"Ah, that is right, manners," she stated. "Thank you. And my name is Himiko Toga, nice to meet you."

Izuku gave a quick nod of his head as the sound of a brief cough drew his attention back to the barista. Seeing the amused look on her face, Izuku ducked his head and grabbed both the Venti's, before handing one to Himiko. The last thing he needed was the barista to tease him and tell his mother about this whole encounter.

"Hey, would you like to... you know... Take a walk and talk, while we enjoy our drink?" Himiko asked.

Relief rushed through him at Himiko's suggestion, Izuku gave another small nod of his head as he turned and began to walk to the door. He had made a friend, or he hoped. And he felt that they probably had more in common other than their odd taste in drinks. Izuku was always up for making new friends.

_**THE END!**_


	17. Chapter 16 Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, or its characters; that right belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Brian Konietzko. **

**Author's Note: This is a Gift Fic for smylealong, who does amazing Bleach and A:TLAB stories. I hope your day is amazing and you have nothing but the best! **

* * *

Sokka squinted his eyes, lips pursed, and nose scrunched up as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. It couldn't be legit, could it? If so, when and how did this happen?

"Sokka?"

Tilting his head, refusing to remove his eyes from the sight before him, just in case it wasn't real, to acknowledge his Suki. The soft sigh that came from his girlfriend of the last two years had him stiffening. It wasn't the sigh that stated he would be in imminent danger or even trouble. No, it was that sigh a girl gave when she was amused and fed up at the same time.

"Sokka!"

This time when she said his name, making it more pronounced, he flinched and looked up at Suki. The smile that was on her face had him blinking rapidly, feeling very confused.

"They've been a couple for a while now."

Arching an eyebrow as he frowned at Suki, Sokka just shook his head in denial and went back to look at the couple. Two people he'd sworn would never get along in any shape or form, let alone romantically. But there they were sitting close, barely touching as they smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"Nope, no way... this is some kind of devilry happening. Them a couple, or even having a _thing_ is just not possible," He muttered. "I mean, what do Aang and Mai have to say about this? Or hell, Azula... Shit, we have to separate them before she sees this!"

Again Suki gave that particular sigh, and he felt the back of his shirt being grasped before he was roughly tugged away.

"She's the one who put them in the closet for seven minutes of heaven, after finally getting tired of the sexual tension between them," Suki laughed as she explained. "And Aang had already broken up with Katara because he was moving overseas... As for Mai, she wasn't about to cross Azula, who wanted Zuko to be happy, even if it meant your sister."

Feeling at a loss as he watched the couple finally leaning in and kissing each other. Unable to stop himself, he let out a loud groan. Suki's explanation didn't make a lick of sense. Azula had tried to murder his sister for as long as he could recall. While Zuko (a damn good, almost best, friend) had always fought tooth and nail with his little sister... So, when and how did this happen?

"I don't believe it! Azula wouldn't allow it!" He snapped, struggling to get his feet under him and to rush back to the duo.

"No, you don't get to intervene," Suki snapped back at him, giving a strong jerk to his shirt and unbalancing him further. "And if you don't believe me, we can always go talk to Azula. Let the happy couple be! And don't give me the excuses that Katara is your little sister or Zuko a good friend, so it is bro before hoes."

Knowing he was caught, Sokka crossed his arms over his chest as he openly pouted. Not caring that those in the hallway were giving odd looks as he was drug into the school. It was not an abnormal sight, not after four years of attending Elemental High. But he would be having words later with both Zuko and his sister. Though he had better talk to Azula first!

_**THE END!**_


End file.
